Wolves In Washington
by Huck23
Summary: After spending 11 years away from La Push, Leah returns home with her young charge to spend time with her mother and brother. Even though Leah hopes for a short, sweet visit things can never really be that easy or simple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm am not a Twilight fan (but sadly I have read all of the books and watched every single movie, thanks sis! /sarcasm) so I am not very sympathetic to many aspects and themes of the stories. I'm writing this because I'm very much into corrective fiction and well I really disliked imprinting. This is my story to show exactly how I feel about the topic. I'm not the greatest writer of all time (and not really a good one by any means either) but I think most people will get what I am trying to convey. So if you don't want to read a story that is anti-imprinting with some slight Emily, Sam, Quil, and Jacob bashing then I suggest you do not read.

This will probably be my first and last Twilight story and it will be (like most of my stories) pretty short. I expect this story to be between 6-10 chapters.

Thanks for your time and I hope everybody enjoys reading :)!

-Huck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

As soon as Leah Clearwater stepped into William Fairchild International Airport she wanted to turn around and book the next flight back to Jamaica.

It's a funny thing.

Clearwater wanting to go back to Black River.

Leah just knows that this little "trip" home is going to be hell.

Beside her she hears a chuckle.

"What?" Leah growls out as she turns to the girl standing to the left of her.

The girl, brown skinned with long black kinky hair and bright brown eyes, breaks out into full laughter.

Leah rolls her eyes and states in the sternest voice she can muster, "What Davina?"

Davina looks to Leah with the most amused expression on her face and snorts, Leah's tone having no effect on her. "You just look so pissed right now."

"I am pissed." Leah states before turning away from the girl and back towards the baggage claim carousel.

Leah and Davina have been waiting for their luggage for almost thirty minutes. Leah is filled with relief by this as well as dread. From the moment she agreed to take this trip home and the weeks preceding the trip she's been filled with dread at having to spend any time in La Push with her former pack mates and family. But even though the impending trip scared her she hoped that it would come quickly so that it would end just as soon as it began. Waiting for the luggage is like this.

"There!"

Davina states as she spots their luggage and immediately rushes through the crowd of people milling around the baggage claim carousel. Leah watches in amusement as Davina struggles to pull Leah's large black suitcase off of the conveyor belt after retrieving her own much smaller purple one. When Davina finally manages to remove the suitcase, she comes tumbling down on her rear causing Leah to laugh.

When Leah finally makes her way over to the girl, she holds her hand out and looks down at Davina with a huge smirk on her face.

"Need a hand?"

Davina glares up at Leah and grumbles out, "Now you decide to help me." Before taking Leah's hand and allowing herself to be lifted onto her feet.

"You seemed so determined to get the luggage on your own though." Leah challenges.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Again Leah rolls her eyes at the girl. "Come on," She states as she grabs her black suitcase. "Let's go find ourselves a rental car." Then Leah, a grin painting her lips, purposefully begins to stride quickly away from the baggage carousel.

"Wait up!" Davina calls out as she scrambles to grab her suitcase off of the ground. "You better not leave me Lee!"

Leah just laughs before stopping and turning towards Davina, waiting for the girl to catch up. Leah smiles as she watches the girl run towards her, content with the any small amount of enjoyment she can get out of this trip.

* * *

By the time Leah and Davina pull into the driveway of the Swan-Clearwater house it is a little after 7 pm. The two do not waste any time in getting out of the car and gathering their luggage.

"I know you love mama but please be on your best behavior while we are guests here." Leah lectures as the two stand before the front door.

Davina rolls her eyes.

"I mean it Davina." Leah states sternly.

Davina groans. "Okay, okay! I gotcha."

Leah smiles at the girl and states, "Good." Before turning to the front door and knocking.

From inside of the house, Leah and Davina can hear a woman's voice yell, "Be there in a minute!"

Shortly after the yell is heard, the front door is opened to reveal an older woman with long black hair speckled with bits of gray and kind dark eyes.

"Mama!" Leah yells as she embraces her mother.

Leah!" Sue Clearwater calls back as she hugs her daughter back tightly.

Even though Leah really does not want to be home she is very happy about being able to see and spend time with her mother. Their relationship had been a little rocky when Leah had first left to Jamaica but it did not take long for mother and daughter to recover.

When the two finally back out of the hug, they step back and just stare at each other with identical beaming smiles spread across their faces.

"Ahem."

Both women turn to look at a pouting Davina.

"No love for me Mama Clearwater?" Davina asks before exaggerating her pout.

Sue laughs before opening her arms and beckoning the girl to her. Davina happily jumps into her arms, hugging the older Clearwater close.

Davina had gotten to know Sue and Charlie from their skype calls with Leah and their two week summer trips to Black River to visit her. Overtime she had grown to love them and viewed them as extra grandparents.

"Oh it's good to see you too honey." Sue states when the two finished hugging. "Now come inside it's late and I'm sure you girls are starving."

Leah and Davina both nod and follow Sue into the house.

* * *

After storing their luggage in the guest room (formerly Bella's barely used bedroom) and washing up, Leah and Davina sit down to dinner with Sue.

The three are seated at a tiny wooden table in the center of the medium sized eat in kitchen. They eat a meal consisting of trout, corn on the cob and mashed potatoes. It needed to be reheated since Sue had made the meal hours before and since Leah and Davina had arrived later than expected.

"So what took you girls so long? I thought your flight arrived at 4, and I know traffic shouldn't have been that bad." Sue asks as she cuts a piece of trout, her fork making a scraping sound against the white plate as she does so.

"Well," Leah began as she aims a pointed look in Davina, who looks down at her food with a guilty look on her face. "Someone thought it would be a good idea to argue with me about the rental car choice."

Sue chuckles and then smiles at Davina. "Didn't end well for ya, huh?"

Davina looks up at the older Clearwater, offering her a small smile as she shakes her head. "Of course not."

Sue playfully wags a finger at Leah. "You never let this young one have any fun."

Leah grins. "Nope, never! Especially not when it involves me driving a top down sports car around Forks/"

"Oh you would have loved it!" Davina argues.

"Nope."

"Ya huh!"

"Nunca!"

Sue smiles at the two fondly before breaking into their "bickering". "So were you two going to make a quick trip to La Push before settling down for the night?"

Leah visibly tenses. "Uh…no, I hadn't planned on it. Probably just going to head to bed."

Before Sue could question Leah's reluctance a groan sounds from Davina.

"We can't even shift and wrestle in the backyard before bed?"

"That's definitely a no."

"Aww come on Leah!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Leah on this one Davina. Letting the wolf out in this part of town is probably not the best of ideas."

"Fine." Davina grumbles unhappily before continuing to eat her meal.

Leah and Sue chuckle and then do the same.

Soon the kitchen is filled with the sounds of scraping forks and idle chit chat here and there.

* * *

When dinner is over, Leah and Davina head upstairs to prepare for bed. Davina is the first one to head into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She strips in the guest room and changes into a pair of purple shorts and a purple t-shirt before climbing into bed and curling up in the center.

After Leah is finished in the bathroom she heads into the bedroom and does the same as Davina. She strips and changes into a pair of blue pajama shorts and a white t-shirt. It doesn't take her long to feel a bit chilly.

"I'm thinking we should have went shopping Dav. Most of what we got isn't too great for Forks' weather." Leah states as she climbs into the full sized bed and crawls close to the half-asleep Davina.

"Yeah I realized." Davina answers sleepily.

Davina moves so that her body is pressed up against Leah's and Leah wraps her arms around the girl before she begins to rub circles on her back absentmindedly.

"Story?" Davina murmurs as she snuggles even further into Leah's chest.

Leah can feel Davina's lips move slowly as she speaks and she can feel soft vibrations against her chest.

"Once there was a small girl named Davina," Davina snorts and then yelps when she feels an elbow hit her side. "and she climbed into a big white hammock on the beach. Soon she fell asleep and stopped bugging Leah for a story. The end."

Leah feels a jab against her ribs.

"Story!"

Leah rolls her eyes.

"Do you want to know why Anancy the spider couldn't sleep?"

She really needn't ask; time has already given her the answer over and over again.

"Why couldn't Anancy sleep?" Davina asks before letting out a long yawn.

Leah smiles to herself, it was only a matter of time before the girl would fall asleep. "Well you see Anancy's neighbor Brother Li-"

"Bredda." Davina interrupts.

Leah rolls her eyes again. "Bredda Lion found that after eating he could belch really loud, in fact it was the loudest in the whole village."

Against her chest, Leah can feel Davina's heart beat and breathing begin to slow.

"Bredda Lion would belch all night keeping up Anancy. This made Anancy very angry."

"Why?" Davina asks before yawning again.

"Because after eating sleep was the most important thing to Anancy. Anyways, because Anancy was so upset he went to speak to Bredda Rabbit who told him to buy earmuffs from the shops in town. Bredda Snake had told Bredda Rabbit to do so when he had mentioned having trouble sleeping because of Bredda Lion's belching."

Davina closes her eyes slowly and her body begins to slump against Leah's. "But the earmuffs didn't help Anancy, did they?"

"No," Leah began softly. "The earmuffs could cover Anancy's ears but they could not cover his spider senses. So unlike Bredda Rabbit and Bredda Snake he could not just use earmuffs to block out the sound of Bredda Lion's loud bel-."

Leah pauses when she hears Davin's light snoring and then she smiles down at the girl.

"Goodnight Davina." Leah whispers quietly before wrapping her arms tightly around Davina, kissing her forehead and then burying her chin into the younger girl's hair.

Before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep, Leah silently hopes that the trip to La Push the next day will be quick and painless.

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed reading and please review :)!

-Also for Davina I'm not going to be writing in a Jamaican accent, it's just to be assumed that she does have one. I'm not really going at writing accents and I don't want things to get confusing. I might mention words in patois (kind of like when she corrects Leah during the story) to be playful at times but that's about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** To the Guest reviewer: all of your questions will be answered in this chapter!

-Also to anyone that's reading please feel free to point out when something needs editing or seems a little off. I felt like I didn't do so great on this chapter so I'd like to know how I could improve it or do better in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

For the last couple of weeks Leah has had to do several things that she has found to be very painful.

The first was when her mother called to inform her that her step-father Charlie would be visiting his daughter Bella and the rest of the Cullen family in Massachusetts for a portion of the summer.

At first Leah had not understood why mother was informing her of this. Then her mother begged her to come spend the two weeks that Charlie would be gone with her in Washington. After much prodding Leah had reluctantly agreed to her mother's request.

And of course after Leah had agreed to go on the trip her mother had decided to remind her about the Summer Solstice party that would be held on First Beach in La Push.

And of course Leah's mother had wanted her to attend that as well.

And of course no was not an acceptable response.

So not only was Leah convinced to come back to Washington but she was also dragged right back to La Push to party on the beach with a good chunk of the people she despised the most as well.

The second was the drive Leah and Davina had taken from Black River, St Elizabeth Parish to Montego Bay, St James Parish. Of course Leah had enjoyed the drive, she loved driving through Jamaica and seeing all of its beauty, but the closer she got to Montego Bay the sicker she felt.

The third was the flight from Sanger International Airport to William Fairchild International Airport. Davina had spent the entirety of the flight sleeping with her head propped up against Leah's shoulder and her dark kinky curls splayed across the older woman's chest. Unlike Davina, Leah never slept, she spent the entire flight wide eyed and jittery. It was the longest 6 hours and 58 minutes of her life.

The fourth and the most painful of them all was the one she was going through right now: the short drive from her mother and stepfathers' home to her younger brother's house (previously the Clearwater family home) in La Push.

This is the part of the trip that Leah dreads the most. She could handle a visit with her mother (she loved her mother even though at times she could nag and pry with the best of them.), she could also handle sleeping in Bella's old bedroom, heck she could even handle running into the few people in Forks she knew and their faux kindness and familiarity. But this, going back to La Push to see her estranged brother and former pack mates, felt like her worst nightmare. These were the people who could transform her from a confident woman in her mid-thirties to a defensive teenaged girl who felt like she was constantly on trial. She felt like she was being thrown to the wolves, literally.

And as Leah drove to her brother's she really, really tried not to think about it. Really she di-

"Leah!" Davina and Sue both screamed.

"Crap!" Leah muttered as she quickly straightened up the rental car before it could completely veer off the road. "Sorry guys."

Sue, who was seated in the passenger seat of the car, looked concerned at Leah. "Are you okay honey?" She asked softly.

Before Leah could answer (more like evade) Davina broke in.

"Yeah, are you trying to kill us or something?" Davina arched her right eyebrow and did her best to look suspicious.

Leah looked at the girl through the rear view mirror. She flashed her a grin and a wink. "Hmmm…maybe."

Davina shook her head. "You're a wicked one, you hear!"

Leah chuckled. "Well then you're a rude girl."

"I'm not a thug!" Davina shouted.

Sue nodded. "Davina's an angel."

A huge smile spread across Davina's face. "Thanks Mama Clearwater!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "You obviously haven't seen her when she's just woke up in the morning. Girl's like a zombie monster combo."

Sue laughed and Davina scowled.

"Now hush, I need to concentrate on my driving."

Davina snorted. "I agree since you almost drove us off the road."

The rest of the drive was mostly spent with small talk between Sue and Davina and silence on Leah's end.

When the three finally arrived at the Old Clearwater home, they got out of the car and headed straight for the porch.

Before knocking on the door Leah looked around the outside of the house. It had been a very long time since she'd been at the house she had grown up in and even though the changes made to the house were few the place seemed so unfamiliar to her now. Leah let out a long sigh before giving the door three hard knocks.

As they stood on the porch of the house waiting for Seth to answer the door, Leah felt a familiar tug on the back of her brown blouse.

"It's okay Dav." Leah whispered soothingly. "You have no reason to be afraid."

Leah had reassured the girl many a times. When Davina was a young pup traveling with her pack she was taught to beware of strange wolves. The only strange wolf she had ever encountered without any wariness or fear was Leah on the day they met.

When the door opened Seth Clearwater, now 6'5 and very muscled, immediately brought his mother into a hug.

"Hey mom, feels like it's been forever." He stated as the two stepped out of the hug.

Sue rolled her eyes. "I just brought you groceries three days ago!"

Seth nodded while looking at his mother thoughtfully. "I miss those groceries too." Sue shook her head and gave him a slap on his upper arm. "Oww!"

Leah chuckled. "Oh you know that doesn't hurt."

"Leah?!" Seth's eyes looked as though they were about to fall out of their sockets.

He suddenly grabbed Leah, causing Davina to flee to Sue's side, and wrapped her into a tight bear hug lifting her off of the ground as he did so. "It's been so long sis."

Leah hugged back even though she felt slightly uncomfortable with the closeness. In Jamaica she had watched brothers interact, hell sibling in general, and knew that the relationship with her brother that she had in the best was not the greatest especially on his end. So she was very wary of him.

When Seth finally put his sister down and turned back to his mother and his sight was immediately set on Davina.

"And who's this?" Seth asked as he eyed Davina up and down. "Are you a wolf from the pack that Leah joined?"

Davina stood up tall and beamed. "Yes! My mother and father are the alpha pair actually."

Seth smiled widely. "Cool!" Then he paused and thought for a moment before excitedly and quickly asking, "Does that mean that you get to inherit the pack or something?"

Davina turned to Leah smiling knowingly. "Not quite."

Both Seth and Sue turned to Leah looking at bit confused.

"What does that mean sis?"

"It means none of your business bro."

"Aww come on Leah!" Then Seth smiled over at Davina. "Buzz kill, ain't she kid?"

Davina's eyebrows scrunched up and she shook her head. "No she's the best."

Davina didn't really like this stranger talking bad of Leah, even if it was in a joking kind of way. She felt that she (and her family and Mama Clearwater and Mr. Charlie of course) could only joke with Leah in that way.

Seth shrugged uncomfortably. "Uh…you guys just want to head straight over to First Beach?" He looking between his mother and sister.

Leah tensed but then quickly relaxed when she felt a small hand slip into her own. She offered Davina a warm smile before looking back to Seth. "Okay." Then she turned to her mother grinning. "You sure you're up to it mom?"

The older Clearwater woman put her hand on her chest and widened her eyes. "Watch your mouth young lady! I could make that walk any day!"

Davina laughed. "Of course you can Mama Clearwater!" and then she turned to Leah with a bright smile on her face. "Can we race Leah? Can we? Can we?"

Leah rolled her eyes, sometimes Davina seemed more like the 4 year old Leah met 11 years ago than the 15 year old she actually was. Leah smiled at her though, she loved Davina in all forms (even the grumpy zombie-monster the girl was in the early morning) and nodded. "Yes but you'll have to race with Seth." Then Leah nodded toward her mother. "Someone needs to walk with this old lady." Leah flashed the older woman a cheeky grin when she felt her side get elbowed.

Seth gave Davina his warmest smile. "Sound good to you kid?"

Davina studied him carefully before nodding slowly. "Okay." And then she took off in a run down the sidewalk. Yelling back to Seth, "Last one there is a rudie!"

Seth looked at Leah confused. "Rudie?"

Leah thought for a second. "Sort of like a juvenile delinquent."

Seth just shrugged and took off after the girl.

Leah turned to Sue smiling. "They're two of the biggest kids I know."

* * *

When they finally arrived at the beach it was around seven in the evening and the Summer Solstice party had already begun. All around them people were milling about, there was food cooking on multiple fire pits spread out along the beach and there was pop music coming from large black speakers hooked up to a surround sound system.

They weren't at the party for two minutes before a familiar voice called out to them.

"Clearwater!"

Leah looked up and saw Quil Ateara approaching the small group as they walked up the beach.

First he hi-fived Seth. "Hey!"

Then he offered Sue a broad smile. "Hi Sue! Haven't seen you come by with the groceries lately." And of course that was met with a slap on the arm. "Oww!"

And lastly, he eyed Leah (and Davina too since she was clinging to the older woman again) up and down.

"Well look what we have here. Miss Leah Clearwater decided to show her face in La Push for the first time in what… 10 no 11 years. So what brings you back home stranger?"

Leah had realized several weeks ago that she'd get the "Why'd you come back?" question. At first she had rehearsed responses but then she decided in true Leah fashion that she didn't need to explain herself that she'd just go with the truth.

"My mom."

Quil put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Just your mom? Nobody else? Well I'm hurt."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"And who are you?" Quil said eying Davina, who was still clinging to Leah.

Leah shrugged Davina off of her but immediately took the girl's hand in hers when she moved to stand beside her. Leah then used both of their hands to gesture towards Quil.

"Davina this is Quil Ateara, a member of the pack that I was a part of when I lived here in La Push." Then Leah looked at Quil. "Quil this is Davina George, a member of the pack that I currently run with in Jamaica."

Quil smiled at Davina and Davina regarded him with the same wariness and suspicious expression that she had given Seth earlier.

"She's a wolf?" Quil asked Leah.

"Yes."

Quil grinned at Leah. "Well look at that you're not the only girl anymore."

Davina looked at Quil confused. "My mama's a wolf and many other wolves in my pack are female as well. Come to think of it my papa said that a pack with no females seemed very unnatural and strange too."

Leah and Sue laughed at the shocked expression that crossed not only Quil's but Seth's face as well.

"Uh, I'm going to go find the Youngs', I'll catch up with you guys later." Quil stated when he got over his shock.

They said their goodbyes and Quil ran off in the opposite direction.

The rest of the first half of the party seemed to go that way. Leah and her little group would run into familiar people, say hellos, make introductions and then depart.

After a little while they all split up.

Sue went to chat with Billy and Old Quil while Seth ran off to hang out with his fellow pack mates. Leah and Davina choose to take a seat by themselves on a log in front of a fire pit further down the beach and have some food.

For the first two hours they sat alone, chatting, laughing, joking, and eating.

Leah wished they had been left alone but of course they weren't.

"Hey!"

When Leah looked toward the person who spoke she was not surprised; she was sure she could recognize that voice anywhere. And if she were to be completely honest, she wished that she didn't have to hear or see the person that it came from.

"Emily."

Beside Emily stood Sam and Embry Call. All three were holding plates. Leah could only guess that they were going to try to eat and chat.

"Yup that's me." Emily said smiling. Then she nudged Sam.

"Hi Leah." Sam stated.

Leah nodded. "Sam, Embry."

Embry gave her a small smile. "Leah."

The three, without any invitation, sat down on the other logs surrounding the fire pit Leah and Davina were seated at.

"So who's your friend?" Emily asked after the five had sat in awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

Leah groaned internally, she felt like she had made the same introduction a hundred times in the span of two hours.

"Emily, Sam and Embry, this is Davina George. She's a wolf from the pack I'm a part of in Jamaica." Then she tapped Davina, who's face was buried in her fifth serving of hot dogs and fries, to force the girl to look up. "And Davina this is Emily, Sam and Embry." Leah gestured around to them individually as she spoke their names.

As Leah had said the names and gestured, Davina had looked at each of them and offered them small waves. Like every other stranger she'd met that day she regarded them warily.

After the introduction was made, they chatted a bit. The standard questions about Davina being a wolf and Leah's decision to return home being asked before things lapsed back into an awkward uncomfortable silence again.

Leah hoped that after a while the three would take the hint and leave but of course things could not be so simple.

"Leah." Davina whispered as she tugged Leah's blouse sleeve.

"Hmmm kid."

"He's staring."

Leah looked down toward Davina, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What kid? Who?"

Davina thought for a moment before simply stating, "Embry."

Leah froze momentarily before looking at Embry and realizing that yes his gaze was directed at Davina and of course he looked like a lovesick fool while he was doing it.

Leah stood immediately, alerting Sam and Emily.

"Hell no!" She growled out. She could feel her blood hot in her veins, the need to shift and maul Embry strong.

A bewildered Davina stood as well, clinging to Leah's side instantly.

"What?" Sam and Emily both asked at once as they looked at Leah alarmed.

The answer came from Embry. "I imprinted."

Then three sets of eyes were upon the frightened Davina.

Leah glared fiercely back at the three of them.

* * *

"There's nothing to talk about." Leah stated firmly her gaze locked with Embry's, who seemed to be cowering under the intense glare she was giving him.

Leah was currently seated on a black leather sofa in the Uley house surrounded by members of Sam's back and a few of the imprints. She had been corralled here by her mother and brother at the urging of Sam and Emily. If it had been up to Leah she would have been well on her way with Davina back to the airport and on the next flight to Montego Bay. But Leah had decided to indulge her mother, who had pleaded with her to hear the pack out, on the condition that Davina would remain in the car with Sue and not step a single foot in the Uley house. Quite frankly, Leah didn't give a damn about anything that any of them had to say and she planned on letting them know just that.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch Leah?" Of course that was Paul. Imprinting on Rachel had mellowed him out quite a bit but obviously it didn't extend to everyone.

Leah crossed her legs and grinned at him maliciously. "Why yes, yes I do."

"Look Lea-." Emily tried.

"No!" Leah snapped back. "She's a child! A child."

"It's not like that!" Embry shouted.

Leah burst into humorless laughter, everyone present in the Uley's living room looked around at her as if she were crazy. "What kinds of drugs do you take to make yourself actually believe that statement?" Leah studied Emily carefully. "Because really, we all know where almost everyone in this room wants this to head."

"Listen Leah-." Sam began.

"No I want you to listen. In the country where she comes from her parents would have no trouble getting away with killing him for being a 27 year old man preying on their 15 year old daughter." And then Leah's face broke into another malicious grin. "Hell, not only would the police turn a blind eye they would probably even welcome it."

This is when Jared stepped in attempting to be the voice of reason. "Throwing out threats won't help a damn thing Leah."

Leah gave the same humorless again and shook her head. "As her father would say, it's not a threat it's a promise."

"Leah she's his imprint. They belong with one another. He loves her." Emily spoke softly.

Leah stared at Emily hard, causes the other woman to shrink back. "He loves her?" She looked as though she were tossing the statement around in her head. "You want to know what love is. Love is when the two of you rock in a wooden rocking chair together on the porch of your home while she snuggles into your chest and murmurs your name as she falls asleep. Love is when that same girl's mother and you scramble around her room with thermometers and soup and tons of blankets. When the two of you crawl into bed and surround her with your warmth because you pray that it will take away her sickness quicker. Because you can't stand to see her ill and tired. Love is when she looks up at you smiling and says that she loves you and you can hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes." She pauses for a moment. "Real love is built over time, it doesn't just fall out of nowhere."

When Leah was done talking, she stood and headed toward the front door. But before she left she stopped at Embry.

She felt that she needed to make one last thing very clear.

She stepped to the taller male until her mouth was inches from his and then she gave him the angriest glare she could muster before growling out. "She. Is. Mine." And then she exited the house.

* * *

"We're going home either now or tomorrow morning." Leah did not even glance toward the passenger seat where her mother was seated, she just stared straight ahead out at the dark road.

"Leah…please." Sue begged.

Leah could feel it, that feeling of another painful choice being added to the list of painful things she had done. But this time the feeling didn't last; it died as quickly as it began.

"I'm calling her parents." Was Leah's only response.

For a moment the only sound inside the car was Davina's light snoring coming from the backseat.

"The Georges' will not be happy."

"Lea-." Sue began to plead.

"I love you mom but you will not argue with me about this. I'm calling them and that's final."

"Okay."

The rest of the drive went on in silence. When they arrived at the Swan-Clearwater residence, Leah wasted no time in retrieving Davina from the backseat of the car and carrying her upstairs to bed. She stripped the girl, dressed her in her purple pajamas and then deposited her in the center of the bed. After that she headed straight into the bathroom and pulled out her phone.

It rung twice before someone answered.

_"__Leah?"_

"Hi Wes…"A description of the recent events just came tumbling out of Leah's mouth. When she finished explaining the entire crazy situation, she took a deep breath and waited for a response.

"Well that was unexpected."

Leah almost laughed. She had known Wesley George for a long time and that was far from the response she had been expecting.

"You know I kind of thought you'd be doing a whole lot of other things."

When she heard Wesley's warm laughter come through the phone speaker, Leah smiled.

"Trust me Leah if it weren't for the fact that it's late and that Sharon's sleeping I would be cursing to the heavens and breaking things right this moment. Preferably the neck of the fool who thinks he has any claim over my daughter. "

Leah chuckled. "You and me both."

"I know that you're there though and that you love my daughter dearly." Then Wesley chuckled. "And I also know that unlike the church you don't suffer fools gladly."

Leah smiled. "Never!"

"And you'll keep Davina safe?" He know he didn't have to ask.

Leah's face was the perfect picture of resolution. "With my life."

"Then finish your visit with your mother. I know Sharon misses Davina terribly right now-."

"I can imagine." Leah interjected. She thought of Davina's loving and devoted mother with a smile.

"And I too can imagine how your mother, who only sees you once a year, must feel about an already short visit being cut even shorter." Wesley thought for a moment. "I like your mother, so again I say stay. Just watch my daughter like a hawk and make sure that boy understands his place and what I'd do if he didn't, ya hear?"

"Yes I hear."

"Alright then. Goodnight Leah. Love you."

"Goodnight Wes and love you too."

After hanging up the phone, Leah headed into of the house and went straight to the guest room. She didn't bother with washing up in the bathroom or pajamas, she just stripped and dropped down into the bed beside Davina falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**A/N: **Again I hope everyone enjoyed reading and please review :)!

-Also I might rewrite this chapter, I don't really feel that happy with. Some parts feel a bit rushed and also feel like I should edit it some more. If I do end up doing a rewrite I'll be sure to leave an author's note mentioning it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

** Silverfires: **

1. Leah and Embry Can't be a couple and look after Davina for two reasons. The first being that Davina has two loving and devoted parents who would never go for that and the second being that Leah is *cough* at the moment.

2. Even if imprinting can be a friendship it's never shown that way and it seems as though no one ever expects it to be that way either (there are a couple of quotes from Eclipse below that confirm this for me). While my gripe is partially with the romantic aspect and the involvement with children I also have a problem with the lack of autonomy and choice on the werewolf's and the imprintee's end.

**To everyone else:** No, Leah and Davina are not together as you'll find out in this chapter.

**Quotes:**

_"__Quil's not getting any older… He'll just have to be patient for a few decades."_

"Quil will be the best, kindest big brother any kid ever had. There isn't a toddler on the planet that will be more carefully looked after than that little girl will be. And then, when she's older and needs a friend, he'll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else she knows. And then, when she's grown up, they'll be as happy as Emily and Sam." A strange, bitter edge sharpened his tone at the very end, when he spoke of Sam.

"Of course. But why wouldn't she choose him, in the end? He'll be her perfect match. Like he was designed for her alone."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, the characters, or any of the quotes from Eclipse above.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Leah asked even though she already knew the answer.

Leah sat at the round wooden table in the center of the Swan-Clearwater kitchen with her arms crossed on the table and a tired/irritated expression on her face. Across from her was none other than Emily Uley. Leah's estranged cousin had showed up early that morning just after Sue had left to visit Old Quil for a couple of hours. Leah could only guess that Emily and Sue's timing was deliberate seeing as that her mother was still trying to 'mediate' the situation. Even though Leah had expected something like this to occur she still found it all to be very annoying and slightly maddening.

"I think you know why I'm here, Leah." Emily answered softly.

Leah sighed. "Yeah but I was really hoping that for once at least one of you would listen to the words that were coming out of my mouth and actually hear them."

"Leah please don't be this way. Look I know you're not fond of imprinting but there's no reason to be ridiculous about this."

"So I'm being ridiculous because I don't agree with a grown man preying on a child. Or forcing a child into a relationship she doesn't want with said grown man"

Emily shook her head. "It's not like that Leah."

Leah slammed a hand down on the wooden table, causing Emily to shrink back. "I don't care how it is or how it isn't! She's not going anywhere near him!"

"But that's not fair Leah!"

"She's mine and my word is final." Leah stated firmly.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It's a vow." Then Leah closed her eyes and began to recite, "They are mine to protect, they are mine to guide, and they are mine to love." When Leah opened her eyes, she looked directly into Emily's. "Do you remember when I left all those years ago?"

"Yeah." Emily said quietly.

"When I was at the airport getting ready to catch my flight to Canada, I found her. It was about an hour before my flight was to take off so I decided to take one last trip to vending machine to get some snacks to put in my carry-on and there she was by the water fountain crying."

"How old was she?"

"Four. She was so little and cute. She had the chubbiest cheeks I'd ever seen." Leah said smiling. "Anyway I remember asking her if she was lost and she told me yes. So I scooped her up in my arms and I told her no matter what I'd find her mother and her father for her. And I did. They were a bout twenty feet away looking around frantically for her. When I gave her to them, they hugged and kissed her like she had died and come back to life and when they looked at me as if I were an angel sent from God."

"Is that how you ended up in Jamaica?"

"Yes. They asked where I was going and I told them to Canada. I told them that I just wanted to be away and then they asked if I would consider coming to Jamaica with them then. They said that their pack would treat me as their own."

"They knew you were a wolf?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yup. They said they said they could smell it on me and come to think of it I could smell it on them too."

"So where does this 'vow' come in?"

"I'm basically like her Godmother."

"What?!" Emily seemed more confused than ever.

Leah laughed hard at Emily's shocked expression. "The pack in Black River is very different from the pack here in La Push. It's made up of multiple shifter families and their children. The kids also shift at young ages, Davina started at three actually. It's not triggered by vampires, it just happens when the child comes into their second nature. Most of these kids have pack-guardians, trusted adults chosen by their parents, who watch over them and guide them in the pack."

"And your one of these guardians?"

Leah nodded. "Yes. When I agreed to be her guardian I took a vow to love, protect and guide her. It's the only reason why her father has allowed me to stay here with here with me now, because he trusts me and he empathizes with my mother."

"Bu-."

The sound of footsteps creaking on the steps silenced Emily. She and Leah both looked in the direction of the steps and saw Davina coming slowly down the staircase.

Leah damn near laughed at the sight. The girl's kinky locks looked wild and tangled and she stumbled down the steps as if she would trip at any moment.

"The kid's a zombie when she wakes up." Leah stated matter-of-factly.

When Davina finally reached the kitchen, she walked over to Leah's chair, fell into her lap and promptly buried her face into the older woman's neck.

"Eww!" Leah sputtered and she drew back from the girl. "You blew a raspberry on my neck!"

Davina, half hanging off of Leah's lap, laughed at Leah. "Well that's what you get for calling me a zombie."

Leah shuddered one more time before she pushed the girl off her lap. "Get away from here! Go call your mother and your father kid!"

Davina, who was now standing in front of Leah, laughed again. "Fine! Where's your cell phone?"

"In my purse, it's hanging on the back of the bedroom door."

Davina took off back up the steps without another word.

"Is she like that all the time?" Emily asked.

Leah almost groaned when she remembered that Emily was still seated across from her, she really wished this conversation could be over. "You mean like an obnoxious, annoying, immature, sweet-hearted teenager? If so, then yes she's always like this."

"She'd be perfect for Embry you know." Emily spoke softly, it was almost a whisper. She was too afraid of setting off Leah again.

Leah shook her head slowly and then she looked Emily with the most thoughtful expression on her face. Obviously someone wasn't hearing her again. "Would you want this for your children Emily?"

And before Emily could respond she was again silenced by the sound of Davina footsteps as the girl barreled down the stairs and ran into the kitchen.

Davina stopped in from of Leah and held her iphone out toward her. The girl looked downright irritated.

"He wants to talk to you." She stated grumpily.

Leah's eyebrows scrunched up. "Your father?"

"No but I think you already know who it is if it isn't my father."

Leah smiled and shook her head before she took the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey, hold on a sec." Leah lowered the phone for her ear and looked toward Davina. "I'm going to take this outside, are you going to be okay?" Leah subtly gestured towards Emily.

Davina smiled. "Don't sweat it, I'll be cool."

Then Leah left the kitchen and took off out the front door.

After Leah left Davina took the seat she had previously been sitting in. "Good morning." She said to Emily as politely as she could muster. She didn't like or trust the La Push wolves very much.

Emily smiled brightly at the girl. "Good morning!"

Davina fought not to cringe, the older woman's voice was way too cheery for the early morning. "So what brings you here stranger?"

Emily smiled even brighter, not realizing that the girl was being very serious. "I came here to see Leah about some things. Did you know we're cousins? We were practically like sister growing up."

Davina shook her head. "Leah's never mentioned you."

Emily frowned. "That might be because we had a little falling out a couple of years before she left."

Davina cocked her head to the side and studied Emily carefully. "That's sad. Family shouldn't 'fall out' with one another, there should only be love and loyalty."

Suddenly Emily felt very uncomfortable. "I'm going to go now but it was nice meeting you Davina."

Davina gave her a small smile. "Nice meeting you too…um Emily, right?"

Emily forced a smile. "Right." And then she got up from her seat at the table and exited the kitchen.

As Emily was walking across the porch and toward the steps, she passed by Leah pacing with the phone cradled to her ear. She stopped on the first step and looked at Leah. She watched as a smiling Leah shook her head and laughed.

Emily neared fell over when she heard Leah say, "You're a silly man…Yes, I'll be home soon! Love you too, David."

**A/N:** So this was just a short little chapter to give some info and what not. Also I wanted to get something in since I may not be able to write much for a bit (fingers crossed that this isn't the case) since I start classes tomorrow…well today actually lol. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this little chapter and please review. And also thanks to those who've already reviewed, it's greatly appreciated :)!

And because I thought it be fun to offer a little preview:

**Next Up:** Shifting, Dinner, History, and Eavesdropping.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Chemistry is crazy. Also I hope this chapter is okay, I did read through and edit it but I was kind of hopped up pain meds earlier so I was a little out of it. Should have waited but I figured I'd just push through anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Leah woke up at 9 a.m. to a series of phones calls from random numbers.

By 9:10, she had woken up just enough to listen to the multiple voicemail messages she had gotten.

**_Emily:_**_Hi Leah, it's Emily. I was thinking that if you guys were free today that maybe you'd want to stop by La Push. Most of the pack will be there for lunch and I really think it would be a good opportunity for Embry to get to know Davina. I really think you should consider allowing Embry and Davina to hang out together…alone. Well, give me a call back when you get this message._

If Davina wasn't still asleep on the bed beside her, Leah would have burst into laughter. Embry had a snowball's chance in hell of getting any alone time with Davina.

**_Sam:_**_Leah listen to Emily _(Leah snorted at the command)_. Embry has been hurting a lot about not being able to see this girl. _

Leah almost laughed loudly at this one as well. At least Emily had tried to be polite before letting her true colors show, Sam didn't even bother.

**_Paul:_**_Quit being a bitch Leah and just let Embry have his imprint._

Leah just rolled her eyes at this one.

**_Quil:_**_It's not anything disgusting Leah. It would never be like that. Embry's a great guy and that girl's real lucky to have him._

Leah felt nothing but anger towards this one. If she could have stopped the Claire/Quil monstrosity she would have. No child deserves to groomed from the age of two and attached to a creepy wolf uncle who most tried to claim was better than her own parents. A spoiling playmate was never better than a 365/24/7 parent who had to deal with all of the hard crap.

**_Jacob:_**_Look Leah, I know I'm not your alpha anymore but please just listen to me. Embry is a good guy. He deserves this girl…Davin, right? And it's killing him to be away from her and keeping her away from him and hurting him this way is wrong. Let him see her. I don't care how, just do it and do it now._

Leah wondered how much work it took to drag Jacob way from Renesmee and the Cullens' long enough to 1. Get him on the phone and 2. Get him to call her. She also wanted to know who Jacob thought he was fooling. At the very end of his message, she could hear his authoritative alpha voice creeping in. The term subtle, was not in Jacob Black's vocabulary. However, it didn't bother her a bit. In Jamaica, she had learned from the Black River pack that her wolf was her own and that while she should cooperate and work with the pack her wolf was only under her own direction. Working with Wesley, Davina's father, had built up her mental strength and control. Wesley had lived for a very long time and had spent years building control and balance between him and his wolf. Leah admired the old wolf greatly.

And lastly, was the voicemail Leah had been expecting to be first or at least closer to the top.

**_Embry:_**_Please Leah, please don't keep Davina from me. I love her and I need her. Please don't do this to me…to us._

With this message, Leah almost crushed her phone her hand. He loved? No he didn't know what loving Davina meant and she knew he never would. For the last several minutes all she had heard was Embry this and Embry that. Loving someone actually required thinking of and considering them. No one, not even Embry who claimed to love her so much had once even thought about what Davina may want or think about the situation.

She didn't even bother listening to the rest of the voicemails, which seemed to mostly be coming from Emily, she was so angry. Instead she turned over and shook Davina awake.

"Whaa?" Davina popped up with messy, tangled hair framing her face and wild dark eyes.

"Wake up zombie, we're going to go wolf out in the woods." Leah said smiling at the girl.

That's all it took to get Davina out of the bed and moving.

* * *

When the two finally finished getting dressed and ready, Leah drove them away from Forks and closer to La Push. She parked the rental car on the side of the road and led them into the woods.

"Where we going?" Davina asked as they trudged along.

"There's a clearing up ahead where we can change out of our clothes and shift."

And sure enough, a couple of feet later the two entered a small clearing.

Davina wasted no time and stripping down to nothing.

"Finally, finally!"

Leah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Calm down Dav, it hasn't been that long." Then she stripped as well and then immediately shifted into her wolf form. A large gray and white wolf with a thick muzzle and strong muscled legs.

Davina smiled and moved away from Leah a bit before she shifted as well.

Davina's wolf looked more like a giant fox than a wolf. Her face and muzzle were lean and narrow, and her ears, which had white fur bordering their edges, pointed straight out of the stop of her head. The rest of her body was slender and covered in short reddish-brown fur and her chin, chest, the underside of her legs, and her paws were white. Her tail (what Leah considered the most beautiful part of the girl's wolf after her dark piercing eyes) was thick and bushy, the top of it splashed with white fur and the bottom tipped with dark brown.

When the girl finished shifting, she shook her body and then took off into the woods. Leah wasted no time in taking off after her.

As Leah followed after the running girl, she noticed how Davina was focused intensely on one direction.

_Where are you going kid?_

Leah knew the girl would not answer. The wolves of Black River did not speak mentally; they spoke through body language, instinct, and familiar bonds. Leah also learned that the further away from the La Push wolves she was, the less she her them. In Jamaica, her mind was completely silent. Even though sometimes Leah missed the mental link, her mind was empty now of everyone but herself. As it should be.

Except at the moment it wasn't.

_Leah?_

Leah heard her brother's voice ask.

She struggled with not allowing her irritation to seep through.

_Nope, it's the boogeyman._

_Haha…but Leah?_

_Yeah Seth?_

_I'm not sure if mom mentioned it but I wanted us to all have dinner at my place…our home, ya know as a family._

Even though Leah loved her brother, he had questionable loyalties as did her mother. She wasn't sure if she trusted either of them and their motivations behind this dinner.

Just the four of us?

Yeah, just the four of us.

Leah could feel the warm smile behind his words. And she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe her family would not betray her and the pup she loved so dearly.

_You'll come?_ He asked hopefully.

_Okay. _She answered softly. She prayed silently that later on down the road she will not have to add this to the list of painful decisions she's made.

_YEEESSS! Tonight at 6, don't be late._

Then she felt him leave her mind and all of her focus was on Davina again.

The girl was a couple of feet ahead of her, running through the clearing that came just before the cliffs where the natives usually jumped into First Beach.

Leah sped up in an attempt to tackle Davina; knowing what the crazy teenage girl was planning.

When Davina heard Leah's footsteps coming closer toward her; she looked back and gave the older woman a wolfish grin before turning back around and running faster. She knew that Leah would never catch her, her body was swifter and leaner.

As Davina neared the cliff, Leah gave out a bark in warming but it was too late. Davina jumped over the cliff and shifted back to human form mid-air. Leah followed suit.

They both fell into the water, one after the other, with a huge splash and were submerged a few seconds before their heads popped up above the surface of the water. When they had caught their breath, they wordlessly swam to the shore and crawled unto the sand.

After a few moments of lying on the sand and breathing heavily, Davina spoke.

"Did…you…feel…it?" The girl asked between breaths. "Just…"

"Free." Leah finished with a small smile painting her lips. Leah knew the girl too well.

Davina smiled as well. "Yeah. The running, the wind, the weightlessness-."

"The fear for the crazy kid running in front of you?"

Davina laughed. "The fear is nice too. Your heart feeling like it's gonna explode, ya know?"

Leah nodded slowly.

"And when it does it explode, it just, it just," Davina's hand's gestured around wildly as she struggled to word her thoughts. "it just does and suddenly all the fear is gone and your just feelin' alive and excited."

Leah turned to the girl and studied her. Davina's dark face, framed by her dark sand covered kinky locks, seemed to be glowing and her pink lips were curved into a huge smile.

"There's something I need to explain to you kid."

Davina turned to look at Leah, the smile still on her face and her dark eyes gleaming with excitement as they gazed into Leah's.

"What?" She asked happily.

Leah almost stopped herself, she didn't want to ruin Davina's good mood but she knew it needed to be done.

"Do you remember what happened at the Summer Solstice party a couple of days ago? With Embry Call?"

Davina thought for the moment. "Creepy staring dude?"

Leah laughed. "Yes him."

"Not much. I fell asleep in the car, remember?"

"Before that. The part where he said he imprinted on you."

"I remember that…I guess it's got nothing to do with baby animals."

Leah shook her head slowly. "No, it doesn't." Leah swallowed. "It kind of means he's chosen you as a soul mate. It's involuntary, so it's not his choice really. It like magic that makes him only see you, it makes him feel like he loves you above all else and makes him completely devoted to you. It also is painful for him to be away from you. He feels these things because the imprint tells him to." Leah paused for a moment trying to keep the angry out of her voice. "I can't really tell you how or why it happens because I really don't know. I can only say that he and the pack are very relentless. They feel like I'm keeping you from him, and they also probably think I brainwashed you because I don't like imprinting. They feel like they need to convince us otherwise. They think you'll be okay with this, that you'll accept being attached to him without you having any choice."

After Leah finished, Davina stared at her for a long time before she spoke.

"This is bullshit."

Leah laughed again; full and hearty and loud. When she regained some control she looked at Davina with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm supposed to tell you to watch your language," Davina rolled her eyes at this. "But that is exactly how I've felt since it went down."

"On one hand I do feel kind of bad for him. He can't really help his creepy, stare-y devotion and I don't really like causing others pain."

Leah almost felt worried. Almost.

"But I'd never choose him. I'd never throw away the love of my family and my pack or my freedom…never my freedom or my choice. He's not worth it, he would never be worth it."

If there were times Davina seemed more like the rambunctious, playful four year old that Leah had met her as, this was not one of them. In this moment, she sounded more like the mature young woman that she was growing into every day.

"Besides who wants some random dude who's love and devotion came…well out of nowhere." Then Davina thought for a moment. "Mama said love is built."

Leah nodded. "It is."

"Over time, and hardship, and joy, and loss, and shared experiences. It doesn't just come outta nowhere." Davina paused. "Imprinting seems very artificial…very fake."

Leah sighed. "That's because it is. The people who are together because of imprinting would probably not be otherwise. It's forced and can be very destructive to lives of those it affects."

Davina stared at Leah again a thoughtful expression on her face. "Are you ever going to tell me that story?"

"One day." Leah stood slowly and then offered a hand to Davina. "Come on Dav, we should be getting back."

Davina groaned before grasping Leah's hand and lifting to stand. "Aww, we didn't even get to run that long or wrestle!"

Leah laughed. "We're going to back to the clearing at least. There's no way in hell we're walking back naked!"

"Well come on then!"

Davina took off down the beach and shifted mid-run. Leah laughed once more before doing the same. Together, grey and brown side by side, they ran across the beach and back into the woods.

* * *

Around 5:55 p.m., Leah and Davina arrived at Seth's house for dinner. Sue had come over hours earlier in order to help Seth with cooking the meal. Leah knew better though; Sue was probably cooking the entire meal.

But Leah knew something was up the moment they arrived at the house. Seth's driveway had two extra cars in it. Leah found that to be very odd, since Seth came to the house to pick up Sue and because of that tiny weeny fact called Seth only owned one car. So the two extra cars in the driveway seemed off.

Leah got out of the car warily; she knew she should have expected the worst. When she looked towards Davina, she noticed that the girl was sniffing around.

"What's up Dav?"

The girl looked at Leah with a worried expression on her face. "I-it's not just Sue and Seth in there."

Leah sighed. "I know." Then she walked to Davina, wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulder and proceeded to walk them towards the door. "It'll be okay, it's going to end before it can even begin."

When they reached the door, Leah barely had a chance to knock before it's answered by Sue.

"Leah, Davina." Sue greeted. She had opened the door smiling but as soon as she saw the looks on their faces it dropped. "It-."

"Save it." Leah says cutting her off. Her arm slips from Davina's shoulder and slides down until she captures the girl's hand in her own. Then she barges past her mother and into the house.

The front room of the house was filled with little children running around and playing, some of them Leah recognized from the beach party a couple of days ago. Leah knew most of the La Push wolves had kids from her weekly skype call with her mother. It seemed like a new baby was being born every month for a couple of years. Even though Leah's mother had mentioned all of the children at least once, Leah didn't know any of their names, ages, or genders. Heck, she didn't even know who half of the children belonged to. However if she were to be completely honest, she didn't really care. She didn't hold anything against the little ones but she didn't know them and nor did she ever want to know them.

As they passed by the children Leah waved at 14 year old Claire, who was looking after the younger children, before she entered the dining room with her mother and Davina beside her.

When she entered the room she was not surprised by what she found.

Sitting side by side, around two long rectangular tables were the La Push wolves and their imprints. The only empty seats at the table was one beside Embry and one beside the seat that Sue had taken quickly occupied after following Leah into the dining room.

Leah almost snorted. Did they really think that this was how they'd get Davina to interact with Embry? They were fools.

Leah took the seat beside her mother and left it out slightly. Davina wasted no time and squeezing into the space and seating herself on Leah's lap. Davina was heavy but Leah was very used to the girl plopping her body against her in some fashion or another.

Leah looked up at the shocked faces (and the disappointed Embry) around the room and smirked.

"So what do you all want? Because obviously it wasn't about a nice, _intimate_ family dinner between the four of us." Leah looked between her mother and her brother as she spoke the last sentence. Both looked very, very guilty.

"Come on Leah, we just want to talk." Emily said.

Davina cocked her head at the older woman. "My mother says 'Don't pussy foot around, just say what you mean.'"

Leah loved Sharon, Davina's bold carefree mother, that she-wolf had not tact and often spoke very bluntly.

Emily seemed frazzled by the girl's statement. "Well, uh…"

"Leah your being unreasonable." Sam stated. "We're here because you're holding a grudge and it's not right."

"Unbelievable. You think my not allowing Davina anywhere near this mess is because of you? Are you kidding me?! Has anyone in this room listened to a single thing I've said since this went down?"

Sam shook his head. "We don't need to listen because we all know what this is really about."

"I can't even." She took deep breath trying to calm herself. "I don't want Davina around this because you're all strangers who don't have her best interest at heart. Besides, I know for certain her parents don't want a strange man staking a claim on their teenaged daughter."

"Who's David?" Emily shot back in the most accusatory voice Leah had ever heard. "I'm pretty sure her parents wouldn't want you bringing strange men around Davina either."

On the other side of Leah, Sue stiffened and grew ghost white.

"You were eavesdropping on my phone call?" Leah asked flabbergasted but she seemed not to even be heard because Embry decided to jump in, continuing where Emily left off.

"Exactly! Why should you be anywhere near my Davina when you make reckless choices all the time. You ran away from La Push and abandoned your mother and brother. Now you're running around Jamaica with random men!"

Leah's eyes grew so wide it looked like they were about to fall out of her skull. She completely taken aback by Emily and Embry's statements. Who the hell did they think they were? But before Leah could confront them, Davina burst into laughter. Leah could feel vibrations against her body as Davina buried her face in her neck. Leah looked down at the laughing girl and soon she began to relax. After a moment she began to laugh as well because even though Emily and Embry's statements had been insulting they were also very, very hilarious when one knew the truth.

"What the hell is so funny?" An irritated Paul asked, he didn't even flinch when Rachel elbowed his arm. "Sorry Rach, but they're starting to get on my nerves."

Davina managed to calm herself down just enough to look up at Leah and ask, "Can I say? Can I say?"

Leah just smiled down at the girl and nodded.

Davina turned to Emily and grinned widely. "David's my older brother. Our parents named us so that both of our names begin with D-A-V-I-. Get it? David and Davina?"

"D-david is your brother?" Emily stuttered out.

This time Sue answered. "He is. I met him a few times when Leah flew Charlie and I out to Jamaica to visit." Then she turned to Leah. "What's this about the two of you?"

"Madness!" Davina said giggling.

Sue's eyebrows scrunched up. "Madness?"

Leah rolled her eyes playfully. "Madness because I've made the crazy decision to accept David's proposal to marry him."

Sue's eyes widened and she and Emily asked at the same time. "You're engaged?" While Emily sounded surprised, Sue sounded very hurt.

Leah looked towards her mother, choosing to ignore Emily. "Yes. We planned to tell you when you and Charlie came for your visit this year but instead you ambushed me with this," Leah gestured around the dinner table. "and continued to ambush me in the name of this because they wanted to force a teenager to interact with a 27-year old man."

"Lea-." Her mother tried to plead.

"No I'm not finished. This is not cool. Lying to me is not cool. Trying to shame me with my personal life is not cool. Hurting Davina is never cool!"

"How am I hur-." Embry tried to interject. Tried being the keyword.

"Not. Finished. Yet." Leah ground out before she took a deep breath and then focused her gaze on Embry. "I may not have been able to prevent that," She gestured towards Quil, the only wolf not sitting with his imprint. "but I will walk through fire before I ever let you think that imprinting gives you more claim to this girl than her own family and her pack."

"Look Leah," Jared began, trying to get a handle on the situation. "Quil is good to Claire and Embry will be the same to Davina. He's a good man and he deserves her and she belongs with him."

"I don't belong to anyone." Davina stated quietly. All eyes fell on her. "I don't belong to anyone, ever." Her voice was stronger this time. "I belong only to myself and nature and those I choose to share myself with."

Leah smiled at the girl because there she was again, the strong bold young woman Leah knew she would become.

Then Davina climbed off of Leah's lap and when she stood she looked around the table at everyone. "I can't say it was a pleasure to meet any of you." Then she turned to Sue. "And I'm sorry _Ms. Clearwater_ that I'm not thankful for this invitation to dinner, well really the lack of dinner actually." Next she looked at Seth. "I'm sorry you're a terrible brother." Lastly, she looked directly at Embry, who was staring at her like a lovesick fool. "And you, creepy stare-y dude, stay away from me."

When she finished speaking she turned and left the dining room. Leah got up and followed after Davina; she left without saying a single word to anyone.

The two left the house and hopped into the rental car and Leah sped away from her former childhood home. They made one stop in Forks to grab their things from the Swan-Clearwater residence and then they took off out of town and down the highway. But instead of heading towards Port Angeles and William Fairchild Airport Leah drove towards Seattle**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for not updating sooner.

I decided to save the 'history' sneak peek for next chapter.

If you want to know what Davina's wolf looks like google: Ethiopian Wolf.

Lastly, I hope everyone enjoyed reading the chapter. Also please review and thanks to those who already have, it's greatly appreciated :)!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I was mistaken, it's not Chemistry that's crazy it's Aural skills. Now that's real crazy.

** Cardsfan:** Unfortunately we will not be meeting David in this story, we'll just get to see Leah's conversations with and about him.

Also, I went with the Sue and Seth betrayal because I felt like in the original story they had very little loyalty towards Leah. Sue seemed to have completely ignored Leah's pain during the Sam/Emily situation even though she knew about the pack and imprinting. Seth was in a pack with Leah and connected to her and all of the other pack members mentally but never stuck up for his own sister when the others treated her like crap or gawked at her while she was naked. I just pretty much feel as though they've acted like a crap family to Leah even though she seems pretty loyal to them. So I feel like they needed to hit rock bottom with Leah before *cough*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

As Leah drove down the highway towards Seattle, she seemed to be having a latent panic attack she was breathing so heavily.

"Leah, you gotta calm down." Davina stated as she gently rubbed the older woman's shoulder.

"I…know." Leah stated. Her hands were gripped the steering wheel tightly and her eyes focused straight ahead. "It's just-."

"Your mama and your brother did you wrong. I'm sorry."

Leah shook her head slowly and her breathing calming slightly. "You don't need to be Davina, I should have known better. I just wanted to believe that for once they were here for me. I just wanted to believe I still had a family."

Davina looked down sadly; Leah's voice just sounded so dejected and hurt. Been then she looked up. Leah had family. Lots of it actually. Davina quickly reached over and pulled Leah's iphone out of the case attached to her pants.

"Davina?" Leah asked as she gave the girl a quick glance.

"Hold on woman." Davina scrolled through Leah's iphone for a minute before finally pressing the screen and putting the phone to her ear. "Hey! I need you to help this crazy lady. This trip is messing with her something bad." Davina listened to the person on the other end talk for a moment before shoving the phone in Leah's direction. "You."

Leah was very, very confused but she took the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Leah." It was just her name but Leah could feel the warmth and the smile in the person's voice.

"David."

"So tell me, why has my sister called you a crazy lady?" David chuckled softly. "Have you gone mad woman?"

"No!"

"So it wasn't madness when you said yes to my proposal?"

Leah knew, she just knew that David was smirking but she laughed anyway.

"No, that was definitely madness."

David sighed and Leah knew what was coming. "So what's going on? For real?"

"Did your father tell you about the situation up here?"

"I know a little about it. He said not to worry though, that you were a strong woman and that you were very capable of handling anything."

"I'm handling it alright. In fact, I'm handling it so well that I just let my mother and my brother trick me into taking Davina to the dinner from hell." Leah groaned. "God, this is just, this is just…I'm just so stupid for thinking I still had a family." She finally stated defeated. "And now I'm just driving down the highway to Seattle because, because I've lost my damn mind and forgot which exit to take!"

Things were quiet over the phone for a very long moment.

"Do you remember what you told Davina when you left? You told her that you guys were going to have tons of fun together no matter what happened."

Leah gave a humorless chuckle. "Well so far the last four days have been pretty shitty."

"Well now you have nine days to turn that all around." David stated hopefully. "And I know just how to make that happen."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it. Just check into a hotel in Seattle and get some rest."

"Nothing crazy, right?" Leah asked suspiciously.

David laughed. Leah just knew that he was smirking again as well. "Never."

"For some reason I don't believe that." Leah was smiling now. Across from her the eavesdropping Davina was smiling too; she loved it when Leah smiled.

"As long as you trust me and know th-."

"I trust you." Leah stated confidently.

"Then that's all I need. Love you, Leah and tell Davina the same."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

"Likkle more!" Davina screamed in the direction of the phone just before Leah hung up and placed the phone back into the case attached to her pants.

Leah turned to Davina and smiled. "Well it turns out we're going to be staying in Seattle for a bit. Going to have some fun."

Davina grinned back at her. "Fun sounds nice."

Leah turned back to the road and continued speeding down the highway towards Seattle.

When they finally made it to Seattle they drove around the downtown area for about 30 minutes before they came upon the MarQueen Hotel. The outside of the hotel was brick and surrounded by over a dozen green plants and small trees in brown pots. The front entryway was shaded by a green canopy that had the hotel's name written on both sides and above the canopy was the United States flag, the Canadian flag, and the Washington state flag. The inside of the hotel was done up in warm dark reds and browns.

It was the first hotel Leah and Davina had agreed on since they arrived in Seattle. Davina had wanted to stay somewhere flashy and showy and Leah wanted something quiet and humble. The MarQueen fit both descriptions. It was very elegant but warm and quaint as well. The area was also very nice and pretty calm.

They checked in a little after 9 pm. They didn't even look around their room or put away their things, they just collapsed onto the queen sized bed in the center of the room and snuggled into each other.

* * *

Early the next morning Leah woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She damn near groaned as she clumsily pulled her phone its case.

Her grumpy attitude quickly did a 180 when she saw who was calling.

"Sharon?"

Leah was very happy to hear the older woman's voice. Sharon was Davina's mother and in some ways she was like Leah's mother too. Sharon was the woman who usually pulled her up when she low, especially during her first few years in Black River when La Push still had its claws in Leah's life and heart.

Sharon laughed. "Yes and good morning to you too."

Leah smiled. "Good morning. So what's this call about?"

"I hear you're having a rough time of it."

Leah sighed. "It's terrible. Yesterday just destroyed me. My mother and my brother lied to me for the sake of a bunch of selfish assholes. That hurt, it hurt bad."

"Do you know how Wesley and I see you? We see you as a strong, smart and beautiful young woman who's been through a heck of a lot. I realize though at times we forget that being strong doesn't mean that you hurt, that you've come from a place of pain. But I need you to know that we're here for you and will support and help you through your troubles."

A tear fell down Leah's cheek and she sniffled.

"We love you Leah. Not just David, Wesley, Davina and me but all of us, the entire pack."

Even more tears fell down Leah's cheek. "I know you all do, I know."

"Now enough of that crying, we have a fun day to get you and Davina started on."

"Okay."

"I used google to find activities to do in Seattle and I found the tropical butterfly house at the Pacific Science center. I thought you should go somewhere as beautiful as you two are."

Leah smiled before sniffling again. "Thanks Mama Sharon."

"It's no problem. I love you Leah. Now have great day."

"Thanks and I love you too."

After hanging up the phone. Leah turned over in the bed and then began to shake Davina's body.

"Wake up zombie kid! We're going to see the butterflies!"

So on day one in Seattle they took a trip to the Pacific Science Center and went into the butterfly house.

It was a large building that was filled with artificial light (to make the place seem sunny, weather that was almost foreign to Seattle.), trees and flowers. Butterflies were all over the place. They were orange, blue, striped, white, spotted, purple, pretty much every color and pattern that could be imagined.

While they were there Leah took a photo of Davina with a dark blue butterfly with black spots on her nose.

Before they left the two stood really still in front of a tree with their arms out; big goofy smiles plastered on both of their faces. They stood like this until their arms, shoulders and hair were populated with butterflies.

The came at Noon and left at 4 p.m.

* * *

On their second day in Seattle they were enlisted to go to the Seattle Aquarium.

Javi and Julia, twin werewolves around Leah's age, called at 9 a.m.

"Aquarium!" Julia shouted.

"Zoo!" Javi shouted.

Leah and Davina snickered as they listened to the two siblings argue about the activity of the day. Leah thought the twins were crazy and amusing. The two werewolves were both wild and carefree as well as a bit controlling so they often had spats about how things should be done or go down.

"Why would they go to the zoo Javi? They keep animals in cages there!" Julia argued.

"How's the aquarium any different? They lock fish in cages there!" Javi had shot back.

"They keep wolves at the zoo!"

"Fine," Javi grumbled. "The aquarium it is."

Julia squealed. "You guys are going to see fish, and sea lions, and otters!"

Davina had smiled. "Otters sound pretty neat."

Leah smiled as well. "The aquarium's perfect, thanks for the idea guys."

"It's no problem, Leah." Julia began.

"Yeah, you're our sis and we love you." Javi finished.

Leah's smile grew. "I love you guys too."

At the aquarium Leah and Davina first went to go see the otters. Davina had been super excited and spent several minutes watching the silly creatures play with each and float on their backs in the water.

Later, Leah lead the girl through a short tunnel and into an underwater dome filled with dozens of square windows looking out into the Puget Sound. They sat on a white bench and watched as Rockfish, Skates, and Ling Cod swam by. At one point they even saw a large snapping turtle pass by the window and stare back at them. Leah got another picture of Davina when the girl decided it would be a good idea to stick her tongue out at the creature.

They left the aquarium at 2 p.m. to go have lunch. Davina spent the entire lunch talking about how they'd need to come back and visit the Underwater Dome next year.

* * *

"Do something just because."

That was the advice Leah and Davina got from Isaac. Isaac, like Leah, was not originally from the Black River pack. He was orphaned as a pup and spent a good number of years as a lone wolf before meeting the pack. Leah felt like she could relate to him most of all. She knew what it was like to feel alone in the world.

"Just because?" Leah asked.

On the end of the line Isaac smiled. "Yeah, something just because you feel like it."

Leah smiled. "Okay."

"Love you, Leah. You're a great sister, not as crazy as Katrina and not as annoyingly bossy as Julia."

Leah laughed. "I'm telling them you said that!"

Isaac groaned. "Snitch!"

"Love you, Isaac."

"I know."

On their third day in Seattle they rode on a Ferry boat, they had no place to be or any destination in mind' they rode it just because. And they stood on the very edge of the view dock with their arms spread out and pretended they were flying as the ferry moved slowly across the water.

As they stood there, with the wind lightly kissing their faces and the smell of the sea in their noses, Davina turned to Leah with a bright smile on her face.

"Do you feel it?" She asked softly. "Free?"

Leah smiled and nodded her head. Yes, she felt it. She felt it all over.

* * *

On the fourth day, Leah and Davina got the craziest call ever.

"I'm at the airport right now."

Leah laughed. "You're kidding."

_Ma'm? Ma'm, I need some form of payment for this ticket._

"Oh my god! Katrina, please tell me I did not just hear that!"

"What? That I'm at the airport? That I'll be in Washington in less than a day to take names and kick ass?"

Isaac was right, Katrina was definitely the craziest wolf in the pack. She was a spirited young wolf who had quite the temper when just the right buttons were pushed. Leah admired her fire.

"Don't be crazy Katrina!"

"Have you been talking to Isaac? 'Cause I'm not crazy! I'm just want to be there to protect my sis."

_Ma'm?_

"Hold on woman! Anyway, I can't believe what's going on up there. Did they really think they would keep Davina there so some foolish boy could force her to be his mate?"

"Yes but it's over now though."

"Better be. I still want to come up there though. Kick some ass for you anyway."

Leah chuckled. "Trust me Katrina, if I ever need someone to kick ass for me you'll be the first one I'll call. But right now it's not needed."

Katrina groaned exaggeratedly. "Fine!"

"So what you got for us?" Davina cut in.

"Hmmm…I looked online yesterday and there is some adventure course at a wildlife park. Sounded extreme. You're doing that."

"Yes! Adventure!" Davina yelled.

Katrina laughed. "That's the spirit Dav!"

Now Leah groaned. "You guys are trying to kill me."

"Of course sis! Now I love you guys and I hope you have a fabulous, adventure filled day."

"Love you too Katrina." Leah and Davina both stated before hanging up.

They arrived at Northwest Trek Wildlife Park at 1p.m. Leah nervous and worried and Davina pumped for the upcoming Adventure course.

After climbing a 30ft wall, walking over several suspended bridges, and climbing across a cargo net Leah was sure that Davina and Katrina were trying to kill her. And this belief was cemented when Leah went gliding down a zip line through the woods at 33 ft per second.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS DAVINA!" Leah shouted into the sky as she sped down the zip line.

Davina, who was still on the platform at the time awaiting her turn, only laughed.

* * *

The fifth day opened with three teen wolves.

"Savor Seattle, it's a food tour. You can pick anyone."

"Yup, alls you do is eat and eat and eat!"

"And it's good too because you're walking around and stuff."

The first of the bunch was Jasmine, a 14 year old girl who Davina described as an annoying know it all. Davina spent a lot of time with the other girl though. Leah was sure that even though Davina found Jasmine annoying, that the other girl was one of her best friends.

The second was a playful boy named Mark. That kid loved food above almost everything else. Leah had watched the kid clean out her entire fridge once; she couldn't even be mad she was so shocked by the kid's endless appetite. Werewolves for ya!

The third was Toby. He lived with his Godmother/Packmother Abigail (Javi and Julia's mother). The older woman doted on the boy and spoiled him quite a bit. Leah was sure it was because she enjoyed having a kid around since her own two children were grown and on their own.

"Any kind of tour?" Davina smiled deviously down at the phone.

"Yes." Jasmine confirmed.

"Is their one for chocolate?"

"Hell yeah there is!" Mark exclaimed.

Leah's eyes grew wide. "No!"

"YES!" Four voices yelled back at her.

At the moment Leah wished that she hadn't put the phone on speaker. It cost her the battle and the war.

That day Leah and Davina took a 2 hour chocolate indulgence tour.

They got through 10 of 16 chocolate tastings before Davina had a sugar crash.

It was the slice of chocolate crème pie prepared by Chef Tom Douglas that did her in.

She ran around for 10 minutes after the eating the pie before she collapsed on the sidewalk. Leah had to drag her to the rental car.

Before Leah chucked her in the backseat, Davina's chocolate smeared face gave Leah a hazy smile.

"Best. Day. Ever." She stated happily before she fell asleep in the backseat of the car.

* * *

"Whatcha got for us old man?" Leah asked.

The caller this time was from Davina's father, Wesley. The old wolf had walked the world for a long time. Leah admired his kindness, warmth and wisdom.

"Let your wolf be free, don't keep it inside all the time. Why don't you guys take a run in the mountains or something?"

"Letting the wolf out, sounds like a plan. I know Davina's going to love this."

Wesley smiled. "I know she will and so will you."

"Thanks old man. Uh…by-."

"Leah, you are a strong, intelligent, beautiful young woman. The day you marry my son and officially before my daughter will be one of the happiest days of my life. I love you Leah, and you mean a lot to me."

Leah felt warms tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you Wesley, for everything. I love you too, I love all of you."

On the sixth day, Leah and Davina spent most of the day as wolves.

They went to the Cascade mountain range and they raced each other through the woods and meadows alongside the mountain.

Davina ran with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, catching the wind in her mouth.

Leah made a loud barking/yip sound every so often as they ran. Davina knew in her heart that it was the older woman's wolf laughing as they ran through the woods.

When they were tired they settled by a river and let their feet dangle into the water.

Davina looked into the water smiling. "Sometimes I feel like I could always be the wolf."

Leah nodded. "Sometimes, I feel the same."

Years ago, Leah would have said otherwise but the longer she lived in Black River, the longer she ran with her current pack the more she felt at ease with the wolf inside of her. The less she felt like a monster.

* * *

On the seventh day Leah and Davina did not leave the hotel room.

They lay in bed wrapped up in blankets watching weird movies on lifetime.

"Be lazy." David had said during a call the night before. "Be lazy and do nothing but watch movies, sleep and eat."

And they had.

They slept till noon, ordered a ton of crap food from room service and watched movie marathons on Lifetime and Hallmark.

Leah and Davina were very content with doing nothing.

* * *

After Davina went to bed, Leah wandered into the bathroom with her iphone and sat on the toilet.

Even though Leah had been very happy over the last couple of days she was not completely at peace.

Throughout their last couple of days Leah had gotten many calls. She answered a few (the calls from Black River) and let those other calls go to voicemail and out of her mind. Those other calls were from her mother, Seth, Emily, Sam, Embry and the rest of the La Push pack members. They left an endless amount of voicemails.

Leah was just getting to the messages and the more she listened to them the more disgusted she felt. The ones from her mother and brother hurt the most. They were full of excuses and justifying. All of them made her want to hop off of the toilet, lift the lid, and let out the bile she felt building there.

All of them except for one.

_Leah, I'm so, so, so sorry for what we did to you and Davina. I never wanted to hurt you or destroy the already fragile relationship we had. I'm begging you to forgive me. Please, please, forgive me. I know I haven't always been the best mother but I love you Leah and I'll do anything to make this right._

* * *

**A/N:** This was supposed to be more like a fluffy chapter with a crazy ending. I just wanted to give Leah and Davina a bit of fun. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review :)! And again, thanks to those who already have reviewed.

*I did go through and edit this but there might still be some issues, I'm blind as hell lol!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

I decided to change how I'm going to end this story. You'll see what I mean because 1. It contradicts one of my author's notes and 2. I kind of make it obvious in this a/n.

** rocklesson86:** I gave a short description of Davina in chapter one: "The girl, brown skinned with long black kinky hair and bright brown eyes…" You may just get your wish about knowing what the other characters look like ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

This was the second time Leah had gotten this question.

The first time it had come from Davina. Before hopping in the car and heading toward Volunteer Park, Leah had explained to Davina what she was doing and she had also asked the girl if she was comfortable with it. Davina was not worried about herself at all, she was worried about Leah. She was worried that Leah would not be okay.

Now the question was coming from Katrina, who had called during Leah and Davina's drive to Volunteer Park.

"Yes Kitty-Kat." Leah stated with a smirk. Even though Katrina could not see her, Leah knew that the other woman would know that she was teasing.

"Ha, ha, ha Princess Leia. But seriously, your mom has been an…"

"Asshole." Leah finished.

"Exactly." Katrina paused for a moment. "Look Leah, you're my sister. I love you dearly and I don't want you to be hurt. Ever. I know being hurt's a part of life but I don't want it for you…not this way at least, not by your own mother."

"I know, but I just need her to know how I feel. I just need her to. Do you understand?"

"The mother situation, no. The need for closure, yes. Everyone needs closure. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you Princess Leia."

"Love you too Kitty-Kat."

After she hung up with Katrina, Leah glanced over at Davina in the passenger seat.

"I'm not crazy for doing this, right?" Leah asked a bit nervously.

Davina gave Leah a bright smile. "You're always crazy Leah."

Leah smiled back before focusing her attention on the road again. "Whatever kid."

* * *

They arrived at Volunteer Park a little after 1 pm. Leah parked the rental car in a parking lot away from the park and the two walked over and entered the park area through a little foot path that had a colorful Volunteer Park sign to the side of it. The two headed straight toward the park conservatory.

Leah had called her mother back a couple of hours after receiving her apology voice mail. She stayed on the line long enough with the groggy, probably still half asleep Sue (it was around 3 a.m. when Leah called) to tell her to meet her at Volunteer park by the plant conservatory by 1:30. She had requested her mother come alone but she figured that she would probably bring Seth along as well.

And she wasn't wrong.

As soon as Leah and Davina were a couple of feet away from the conservatory, she spotted Seth standing by some wooden park benches. Soon after she noticed Sue seated on one of the benches.

As Leah walked toward her mother and brother she felt Davina's hand slip into her own and she heard the girl whisper: "It's going to be okay."

When Leah and Davina finally stood a couple of feet before Sue and Seth they stopped walking.

Leah looked between her mother and brother before she stated, "Mom, Seth."

Sue gave her daughter a bright smile. "Leah! I'm so glad to see you. I thought you might have left without saying goodbye."

"No." Leah stated calmly, calmer than she ever thought she could be. "I promised Davina that we would have an enjoyable trip to the states and for a couple of days we did. David had to remind me of that."

Sue's smile grew. "David. You're getting married! We should tal-"

"Davina why don't you walk around the conservatory with Seth for a little while." Even though Leah was smiling at Davina, her eyes were pleading to the girl to obey and give her this moment alone with her mother.

Davina nodded at Leah and then she ooked towards Seth. "Come on Mr. Clearwater, lets go look at some flowers."

Davina walked past the benches towards the entrance to the conservatory. Seth looked at Leah, who gave him a firm challenging stare. He folded quickly and soon began following after Davina.

"Wait up, kid!"

Leah watched the two until they entered the conservatory building and then she turned her gaze back to Sue.

Sue stood and walked towards Leah. "We have so much to talk about."

Leah folded her arm across her chest. "Yes, we do."

"Leah, I wasn't the best before you left La Push but I really do feel like our relationship was getting better over the years you were living in Jamaica." Sue looked directly into Leah's eyes. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you like I should have been. I'm here now though and I just want things to get back on track. I want things to be like they were in Jamaica. Can we please get that back?"

Leah looked at Sue's pleading, watery eyes and she damn near gave in.

But Leah's tired of adding things to the list of painful decisions she's had to make.

And Leah knows that if she allows her nearly crying mother her way, that she will have made another painful decision. Another thing that she will regret.

"I forgive you." Leah stated slowly.

Sue went from almost crying to damn near beaming. "Leah I-."

"I forgive you for ignoring my pain, by essentially telling me to get over myself when you supported Emily and Sam instead of making sure that I was okay."

"But Leah imprinting meant th-." Sue tried to argue but again she was cut off by Leah.

"I get that imprinting is involuntary. I get it, I really do but it does not change the fact that it hurt me and that I was justified in that hurt. No one allowed me to feel what I felt, they invalidated my feelings. I expected it from a pack of immature young boys but not from my own mother."

"Le-." Sue's eyes were watery again.

"I forgive you for lying to me. For allowing Seth and the pack to trick me into bringing an innocent teenage girl to dinner with a grown man and a pack who's trying to force her to be with him because it hurts him when she's not. Forget what that sweet girl wants, forget that she's a person."

Sue remained silent now as she listened to Leah speak; tears ran down her cheeks.

"And I forgive you for not defending me as the pack pretty much called me a whore and questioned my ability to look after Davina over her own parents' opinion. I expected that from Seth, we were in the same pack and linked mentally and he never defended me. But you…I just expected more. Either way, I am a grown woman and I can sleep with or be with whoever I choose. That does not affect my ability to guide Davina and it sure as heck should not devalue me as a person."

Sue looked down at her feet; she looked small and absolutely defeated. Leah just stared at her mother for a long moment before she continued.

"When Sam and I were engaged I told him that I would stay a Clearwater, that I would always be a Clearwater. I loved being a Clearwater and no matter how big of a fuss he made about it I refused to ever change it but…I'm marrying David George." Sue looked up now. "I'm going to be Leah George. It doesn't have the ring that Clearwater does but it does have something Clearwater doesn't. It has love."

"Leah, I'm so, so sorry." Sue tried, her eyes watering up again. "Please believe me when I say I've always loved you."

"I know mama but I've decided that I don't want to ever see or talk to you again…here." Leah gestured around widely as her mother looked at her shocked. "I would be glad to have you and Charlie, of course, at my home in St. Elizabeth. I also expect that you'll be at the wedding."

"I thought that you hated me Leah."

Leah shook her head. "I said that I forgave you. In Jamaica I learned about not only love but also forgiveness. But most importantly I learned that I need to care about myself and do what makes me happy. Which is why I will never return to La Push again, which is why I am choosing to never see the pack or my brother again. They don't make me happy and they are no good for me. I want a relationship with you but if we are to fix things it can never be here, it really just can never work, and it will be on my terms until I feel like I can trust you again."

"Okay." Sue simply stated. "Okay, I understand."

* * *

Inside of the conservatory, Seth and Davina were talking as they walked back toward the entrance/exit. The two had barely talked instead they just mostly looked at the flowers and plants growing around them.

"So how are you a wolf?" Seth asked. "I mean I don't really see any vampires living in Jamaica."

Davina shrugged. "That's because we don't change because of vampires, it a good combination of the supernatural and genetics. We're two spirited, we shift when we feel in us."

Seth's eyebrows scrunched up. "The supernatural and genetics. I get that in terms of La Push but not really you all…Black lake, is it?"

Davina rolled her eyes. "Black River. And my pack descends from the Taino, natives that were indigenous to the Caribbean, and the African maroons were slaves that escaped from Spanish plantations. In Jamaica they often ran into the mountains and joined with the Taino. The Taino believed in something very similar to skin walking and the maroons believed in animal guardians and spirits and the ability to be possessed by them. Obviously the ones I descend from held the wolf, more specifically the Ethiopian wolf, in high esteem."

"So I'm guessing like La Push, some people were the stuff of the supernatural and the legends." Seth smiled then. "I get it now."

Davina offered a small back. "Good, because we're at the exit."

As Davina and Seth left the conservatory they saw Leah and Sue hugging.

Seth walked up toward them, grin on his face. "Everything cleared up now?" He looked at his mother hopefully.

Leah didn't even look his way but she did smile a little when she noticed Sue glare at him.

"We were just saying goodbye." Leah stated, still not looking at Seth.

"Yes." Said Sue. "I'll see you off at the airport tomorrow."

Seth looked between the two slightly confused.

Leah nodded. "Okay. Bye Mama."

Davina smiled at Sue and waved. "Bye Mama Clearwater."

Sue smile back. "Bye Leah, bye Davina."

Leah took Davina's hand and led her toward the path that they had used to enter the park.

As they walked away, Davina glanced at Leah with a smile on her face.

"Everything better?"

"No." Leah stated. She did not sound sad, or angry or hurt. She seemed hopeful. "But it will be in time."

Davina's smile grew. "That's good."

* * *

**A/N: **

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review :)!

Also the history about the Taino and African maroons is only partially correct (at least I hope I'm remembering their history correctly; if not and someone else knows better feel free to correct me). Yes, the Taino are indigenous to the Caribbean and yes the African maroons are slaves who escaped from Spanish plantation and into the Jamaican mountains and yes the two lived in groups together. The beliefs though are made up by me, I don't actually know/remember what these groups actual beliefs were so I tried to make up something plausible. And if it wasn't clear this is what I was going for:

**Taino**= skin walking/shifiting

**Maroons**= temporary possession by specific animal spirits/guardians.

People in each group embodied these beliefs and when these people got together and had children they created specific shifters/skin walkers. The Black River pack are a mixture of the Taino and the maroons and they have a connection to the Ethiopian wolf. So they shift can shift because of the Taino and they only change into the Ethiopian wolf because of the Maroons.

**I repeat, this is just a belief/origin I made up. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Welcome to the final chapter!**

1. As **Leilani972 **pointed out "The slight geological point is that most of the Maroons were slaves coming from the Gold Coast of Africa (Ghana, Benin, Togo, Mali and Senegal). The Ethiopians decents came on the island after."

So that's a correction to my origin story from last chapter and also don't trust Huck with your history lesson folks. I got a three on World, so you will fail.

2. It's kind of short, has a bit of tell, and may be a little rushed in places but despite those flaws I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter.

3. As I stated previously, I'm not a great writer and I definitely suck at writing dialogue for multiple characters at once.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

The morning that Leah and Davina were to return to Jamaica was still and calm.

Leah had expected things to go very differently.

She thought she would dread the start of the morning.

Instead she was awoken with a call from David. It was short and sweet.

"Good morning, beautiful. Just calling to wish you and Davina a happy flight. Everyone'll be at the airport waiting for you guys to return."

Leah had smiled. "Really?"

"Yup. We'll all be there."

Leah had thought she heard a pinch of mischief in the man's voice but she ignored it. "Love you, David. See ya soon!"

"Yeah, see ya soon."

Leah knew, like she always knew, that David was smirking but she couldn't figure out for the life of her what he had up his sleeve.

She couldn't worry about though; she needed to wake Davina.

She thought she'd have to drag Davina out of bed and bathe, dress and feed the little zombie-monster girl.

Instead Davina got up at the alarm (a miracle in Leah's book) and got showered, dressed, and brushed her teeth right away.

The night before she and her mother had discussed how their goodbye at the airport would go. Sue had gotten the crazy idea in her head that Leah and Davina could pick her up in Forks and they could all drive to the airport together. Sue also decided that she would return the rental car, taking the burden out of Leah's hands.

Leah thought her mother was insane and she had argued that the traffic would be terrible.

Sue assured her that everything would be fine; Leah disagreed.

But low and behold Sue was right and Leah and Davina arrived at the Swan-Clearwater home at 8 a.m. about an hour after they checked out of their hotel in Seattle.

Shortly after Leah pulled into the driveway to the house, Sue hopped in the car.

When they were about pull into William Fairchild Airport, Sue glanced back at Davina. The girl was knocked out in the backseat, she had fallen asleep shortly after getting in the car to drive to Sue's. Leah knew the girl would. Even though she managed to get up and ready, Leah figured she would still be a little tired.

"It's insanity."

Leah looked over at her mother in the passenger seat, with her eyebrows scrunched up. "Huh?"

"The pack thinking that forcing Davina with Embry was right…Plus he'd never fit her. Davina's one of a kind."

Leah laughed softly. "Not to mention that the girl is silly, adventurous and more than likely asexual."

Now Sue looked confused. "Asexual?"

"She doesn't like people in that way. She's in love with nature and being the wolf. I know for certain that she has no interest in being…"intimate" with other people."

"Oh." Was all Sue could say.

Leah almost laughed again. "Yup."

* * *

After parking in a lot on the airport, Leah, Davina (partially being dragged by Leah) and Sue (stuck carrying Davina's purple suitcase) made their way into the busy airport and toward the terminal for their flight.

As they walked to the terminal, Leah could not believe how simple her return home would be.

That was until she heard her name being shouted across the airport.

"LEAH!"

Leah, as well as Sue and Davina, stopped instantly. When Leah turned, she was not surprised to see Seth, Emily, Sam and Embry running toward them.

When they were in hearing range, Leah quickly jumped into the defensive.

"What are you doing here?"

Emily, of course, was the first to speak. "Seth told us that Sue was seeing you off today."

And then Embry decided to pipe in. "I'm not letting you take Davina away from me."

Even though Davina had been partially awake before, her eyes were wide open now.

"Are you kidding me?" Leah asked. "You followed us to the airport because you think I'm taking her away from you forcefully?"

Embry nodded and this time Sam spoke.

"Leah, you hate imprinting. I have no doubt in my mind that you'd try to sabotage an imprint if you had the power to."

"Sam I think that's enough." Sue stated firmly before turning towards Seth. "How could you?"

Seth put his hands up. "Mom, I had to help Embry. You don't know how hard this has been on him. I don't like to see my friend's in pain."

"Help Embry!" Leah shouted. "What about Davina? What about the pain she'd feel because you're trying to force her with someone she doesn't want to be with? Because you're making her responsible for someone else's pain?" Seth cringed visibly. "She's not happy about this."

"She could be Leah." Emily began softly. "If you would just step out of the way and le-"

"Enough!" Davina shouted at the four interlopers. Then she looked directly into Embry's eyes. "I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. BE. WITH. YOU."

Embry looked wounded. "Bu-."

"NO!"

"Dav?"

Leah turned around again but this time what she saw completely surprised her.

Standing before her was David walking behind him were Sharon, Wesley and Katrina.

David, like his sister, had dark brown skin and eyes and his black hair was styled in a short kinky, untamed, afro. Leah loved to try to run her hands through his hair; it was the messiest thing she'd seen in her life.

Sharon was like her two children. Dark skinned and dark eyed with long black kinky curls. The woman was petite as well. Davina and Leah were both a couple of inches taller t than her and her husband and son both towered over her by about half a head.

Wesley differed from his wife and children. His skin was caramel colored and his eyes were a bright brown (Davina's were the same) and his hair, unlike David, was cut very short and tamed.

Katrina, like Wesley, had caramel colored skin and her eyes were dark green. She had long, black, curly hair that fell at her shoulders and like the rest of the family she was taller than Sharon.

"Davi!" Davina cried out. "Mama, Papa!"

Davina ran into her parents' arms and they gladly received her, wrapping the girl into a tight hug.

David walked to Leah and hugged her close. "Crazy lady." He said as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Silly man." Leah said back. "Wait a minute!" Leah stated pulling back. "What are you guys doing here?"

David smiled widely. "I told you we'd meet you at the airport…well some of us anyway. The rest of the pack are back at home preparing for your return."

"Told you I was going to come up here." Katrina stated.

Leah looked to her with a huge smile. "Hell yeah you did."

"Excuse me." Sam spoke, cutting into their happy moment and snapping Leah back to the situation at hand.

Leah and the other members from the Black River pack looked to Sam.

"We have to discuss the situation involving Davina. It is important and very urgent."

Embry nodded. "Davina is my imprint."

Sharon and Wesley looked at Sam and Embry as if they were crazy.

Sharon detached herself from the hug she was sharing with her husband and Davina and stepped toward Embry. Leah, David, Katrina, and Sue made a point to step out of the way.

"Who do you think you are, boy?" Sharon stated when she was a few feet from Embry.

Katrina smirked. "Go Mama Sharon!" Leah nodded in agreement. She wanted to see the older she-wolf put Sam and Embry in their places.

"I-."

"You have no claim to my child and if you think or pursue otherwise I will not hesitate to shred you to pieces with my bare hands. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

Embry gulped and looked toward Sam.

"I don't think you understand. I think you all should post-pone the flight and sit down for a meeting with our tribe elders."

Sharon rolled her eyes and looked towards Leah. "Are they always this hard of hearing?"

Leah grinned. "Yes, always."

"Look, my wife has made herself clear. We are the alpha pair of the Black River pack and we make decisions regarding our child. We will not discuss any further with you or any of your elders. It is done. Davina and Leah will be coming home today." Wesley stated firmly, backing up his wife.

"B-but, this is not how it should be!" Emily cried out.

"Oh give it break, Emily." Sue stated. "All of you, just get over yourselves. You heard Wesley. Leah and Davina are going home."

Then Sue walked to Leah and hugged her close.

"Have a good flight. I'll see you in a couple of weeks for the bridal shower. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

When Sue stepped away from the hug she looked around at David, Wesley, Sharon, Katrina and Davina.

"Thank you all for loving my daughter. I wish you all the best and will be happy to see you all again soon." Then she turned back to the La Push pack. "And to the rest of you, get out of here. I will meet you in La Push. _We_ have a LOT to discuss."

Embry looked to Davina desperately. The girl turned away from him and snuggled into her father's embrace. Wesley growled at the boy.

"You heard the woman, leave. My daughter wants nothing to do with you."

"But Sue!" Sam argued.

Sue shook her head. "Go and take your wife and Embry with you. Now." After she watching Sam and Emily, albeit reluctantly, forcibly drag a sulking Embry away, Sue looked to Seth. "You stay. We're going to have a long talk on the drive home."

Seth gulped at his mother. "Yes mom."

Before the two could make the journey out of the airport, Leah called out, "One last thing."

She walked to Seth and then hugged him close. "I love you, Seth and I forgive you for what you've done to me, for what you watched others do to me. Maybe one day when things are better we will speak again but not now. Not for a long time."

When Leah let go of Seth, she walked back to David and took his hand.

"Let's get out of here."

"You heard the woman," David said smiling. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Finally!" Katrina said. "I don't know how you ever lived in this place Leah. It's so damn dreary!"

Everyone laughed.

Leah snorted. "Well, that's one way to describe Washington."

As the six walked to their flight terminal they joked about the terrible Washington weather. They all could agree that it sucked and that they would be happy to be back home in Black River.

* * *

On the plane they were all seated near each other, something Leah was sure the Georges' had made happen some way or another. Leah and Davina were seated together, in front of them was Sharon and Wesley and behind them Katrina and David.

Leah found the arrangement kind of amusing. David and Katrina cared about each other but the two were very opinionated and their conversations often ended in arguments. Leah could not wait to hear what the two would go at it about today.

Shortly after they were seated and had gotten comfortable, Davina snuggled her face into Leah's shoulder, she yawned and asked, "Leah tell me a story, please?"

Leah looked down at the girl contemplatively. There was a piece of herself, one that once brought her a great amount of pain. But now she felt only a tiny sadness about it and she knew for certain that when she let that piece out, when she truly let it go, she would finally be free.

"Once there were two little girls. They were cousins, like sisters real-."

"I love you, Leah." Davina said interrupting Leah. "Just wanted to say it before I fell asleep."

Leah smiled down at the girl. "I know Dav, I love you too. Now where was I?"

"Two cousin-sister things." Davina replied sleepily.

Leah chuckled and then she began again. "Once there were two cousins, who were more like sisters really…" Leah faltered and looked around her at David, Sharon, Wesley, Katrina and then back down at Davina. Suddenly this story didn't matter at all. Suddenly Leah felt warm all over.

"Leah?" Davina asked looking up at her concerned.

"One cousin betrayed the other. For a while the betrayed cousin felt bitter and angry and she was all alone. And one day she wasn't. She was surrounded by people who cared for her, who became her new family. She was loved and that was all she ever needed. The end."

Davina snuggled back into Leah. "I like that story."

Leah wrapped an arm around the girl and snuggled her as close as she could. "Me too."

Leah closed her eyes and drifted off to the sounds of David and Katrina bickering behind her, the soft laughter of Sharon and Wesley in the seats before her and the soon the light snoring of Davina with a smile on her face. She could not wait to be back in Black River again, surrounded by the people who loved her.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, that's it folks. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed reading my crazy, crazy, crazy imprinting story and much thanks to the brave souls who reviewed. You all deserve huge cookies. Well, thanks for reading and please review :)!

**For fun**

Things I wish I did:

-Made longer chapters

-More with David, Wesley, Sharon and the rest of the Black River pack. I was trying to go for more of a Leah/Davina feel and ended up giving them less presence.

-Explored Leah's Black River past more.


	8. Revised Author's Note

After some thought and some ideas from reviews I've decided to do this:

1. Epilogue with Leah and David's wedding

2. When Leah meets Davina and the rest of the Georges' at the Airport in Port Angeles 11 years before the start of the story

3. An update on the La Push Pack and Embry

Original a/n at the bottom.

I decided to listen to **Cardsfan **and do an epilogue showing Leah and David's wedding in Black River. I'm not the best at doing wedding type things but give me a couple of days and I'll have something for you guys :).

I also agreed with another point **Cardsfan **made. If imprinter was suppose to be anything the imprintee needed (the whole brother, friend, lover crap.) so why couldn't Sam and Emily be friends? Why would she need her cousin's boyfriend? My only guess can be that it was never suppose to be anything but romantic since the imprinter can't see other girl's faces, as shown with Quil and Claire. Either way, I think the entire situation is just fucked.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope everyone has an awesome day/night,

Huck


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: **

**1. ****I decided to make this short. I'm not good at doing weddings and celebrations and such so I decided to make this be about their vows and a short description of the wedding venue. Sorry guys.**

**2. ****I trimmed down the minister's part of the wedding because the real version is incredibly long and I just couldn't…so enjoy everyone :)! Lol **

**3. ****Also this was mostly about Leah and David. Others get a little screen time but it's primarily focused on them.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

_1 year later_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly…Through marriage David and Leah make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. David and Leah will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding, openness and sensitivity to each other."

The minister stood between Leah and David on a sandy beach. It was night out so the area of the beach that the wedding was taking place on was framed by large wooden poles holding strings our white paper lanterns that glowed dimly.

Leah was barefoot (screw heels!) and dressed in a strapless black gown with a small amount of silver sequence sprinkled around her waist. Sue had protested the color choice but Leah did not waver; she had insisted on mimicking the black star filled sky. David was in a black tux with a white shirt and a black tie and barefoot as well. Aside from the minister the two stood alone.

In front of them in wooden, fold out chairs sat their family and friends. Seated closest to them, in the front row, were their parents Davina, Katrina, Katrina's husband and the couple's baby daughter, who had acted as the flower girl and was soon to be acting as the ring bearer. The rest of the pack and their human friends and relatives were scattered throughout the seats.

The minister looked between Leah and David and then out to their friends and family gathered for the wedding before stating, "The bride and groom have prepared their own vows. David?"

David looked into Leah's eyes, a big bright smile stretched across his face. He sang, "Oh I met a girl this morning, she was love at first sight."

The wedding audience and the minister instantly broke out into laughter at David's singing. Leah rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

"Oh I met a girl this morning and she was beauty to my eyes. I ask her where she from she tell me in the states. She ask me what my name is I tell her I am David. I say girl tell me what's your name and she tell me that it's Leah. I said smile, girl smile. Smile for me Leah. She have rich history, a beautiful woman with the sweetest gifts. Beautiful sunrise and an evening kiss. But she told me that she's tired, tired of the exploit and the liars. She gave them logic, gave them beauty, gave them passion, gave them soul but all she got was abusing in return. And I said don't worry yourself mama, David is here to help mama. I said no worry yourself mama. Just smile, Leah, smile. Never cry, I am here, I am here for you Leah."

When David was done singing, he reached out and cupped Leah's chin in his left hand. "I love this woman. I love her passion, I love her anger, I love her kindness, I love her strength and most of all I love her smiles. I swear her smiles could light up the world. They light up my world. You Leah, with your sunlight smiles and your warrior woman strength, are making me the luckiest man in the world by becoming my wife today."

Several awws came from the crowd. Leah rolled her eyes playfully again as a tear rolled down her right cheek; she sniffled and wiped it away.

The minister looked toward Leah. "Leah, your vows?"

"Madness. I'm here because I'm a mad woman." Again the wedding audience laughed. "I met David 11 years ago-."

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING 11 YEARS FOR THIS!"

"Shut up Katrina!" Leah yelled into the crowd. "As I was saying before being Katrinarrupted, I met David 11 years ago. It was a week after I came to Jamaica and he had found Dav and I out in the garden playing. Dav ran to him calling out 'bredda Davi'. I had no clue who this dude was since he had been in Port Antonio for the week I had been there but he knew me already. No doubt the work work of Sharon and Wesley. After tossing Davina in the air he came up to me and just wrapped his arms around me. I was so shocked. After hugging me, he looked at me with that goofy smile of his and said 'No worry Miss Clearwater. All trouble wash away with time. Just keep your head up and smile.'" Leah paused for a moment, staring directly into David's eyes. "I knew from that very moment that David was a good man and that I would love him, not matter how much I tried to fight the madness."

"IT WAS SO OBVIOUS!"

"GIRL, YOU HAD IT BAD!"

"MMMHMMM!"

David, nearly in tears from laughing, looked toward the three offenders in the audience. "Come on guys, let Leah finish!"

Leah grinned at David sweetly. "Its fine dear, Katrina, MY MOTHER, and Davina are right. This girl had it bad. Call me a mad woman, 'cause I am crazy for you and I don't ever plan to stop being crazy for you."

Then the minister took over again, he looked toward David. "David, do you take Leah to be your wife, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse? Or in madness as she is?"

David smiled at Leah, staring directly into her eyes again. "I will."

Then the minister looked toward Leah. "Leah, do you take David, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse?"

Leah's eyes never left David's. "I will."

Katrina's human husband Marvin stepped up toward Leah and David holding the couple's 10 month old daughter Leonora. The chubby little infant was held in her father's arms with a small white pillow had two white gold wedding bands sitting on top of it. The bands were identical and very simple; neither held a diamond. Both did have a short engraving on the inside though. Leah's said, "I am mad for David" and David's said "Leah lights my life".

After the two exchanged rings, gently placing them on each other's fingers.

The minister looked to the two smiling. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. David you may kiss the bride."

Leah immediately jumped forward and captured David's lips in a fierce kiss, almost knocking her new husband off his feet.

Beside them Davina let out a hoot. "FINALLY."

And then the rest of their friends and family began to clap and cheer at the sight.

"Or Leah can attack the groom with her mouth, I'm cool with that too." The minister stated in a laugh.

Again the crowd cheered and also laughed. Some shouted out wishes for the bride and groom's eternal joy and love into the night's sky.

When Leah and David finally broke apart, they looked into each others eyes and at once they both stated. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and as always I hope you guys and enjoyed it and please review :)!

Also, the song that David sings in his vows a is a song called Smile Jamaica by Chronixx. I played with the lyrics a bit but as a disclaimer I do not own Smile Jamaica or any of the lyrics.


	10. Supp 1

**A/N: **So here's a little clip of Leah when she meets Davina and her parents

*I use the Jamaican accent once in this chap, and then no more. Shouldn't be too hard to read though.

*It's another shorty but I guess I really didn't intend for these ones to be long anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"That all Ms. Clearwater?"

Leah looked at the receptionist with a bright smile on her face as she took the manila envelope containing her passport and travel documents.

"Yes, that's all I need."

Leah offered the woman another bright smile before turning and strolling out of the Seattle Passport Agency. As Leah left the building and headed towards her car she could barely stop herself from doing a cartwheel she was so joyous.

You see Leah Clearwater had been dissatisfied with her life.

She had been dissatisfied for a very, very long time.

She still lived in La Push.

She still lived in her childhood home with her overprotective mother and annoying younger brother.

And everyone else around her was living.

Jacob had run off with the Renesmee and the Cullens abandoning his father and pack.

Sam and Emily were expecting their first child, something the couple constantly talked about. Leah didn't have a care for it and she suspected that she never would.

The other pack members were either at the same stage with their imprints or just getting married. Again, Leah didn't have a care for any it. She just wanted out. She couldn't grow or live in a place that was filled with her very painful past and all the people who dismissed and trivialized her very real and justified feelings.

But it was over now.

Today she would be hopping on a 1pm flight to Alberta, Canada. Sure she could have wolfed out and ran there. But she wanted to be there, really be there. To live, to work and just be. She could imagine herself living in a little apartment watching movies on her own couch with popcorn and soda. Maybe even hanging out with friends when she made some. It would be nice and simple.

However, Leah's day (after picking up her passport and travel info) was not going to be so simple.

For starters her drive from the Seattle Passport Agency to the William Fairchild International Airport took almost three hours.

When Leah finally made it to the airport it was only an hour and a half until her flight.

She still needed to pick up her ticket, check her luggage and go through customs.

Those precious fifteen minutes went to finding a parking space in one of the nearby airport parking lots and then another five went to her walk to the airport entrance.

Inside the airport she was damn near running as tried to find the ticket line.

But of course this part couldn't be simple either. Just as she was about to pass the bathrooms she felt a buzz on her side. She stopped and removed her cellphone from the case hooked to her jeans.

Leah looked down at the phone and groaned before she answered it reluctantly.

"Leah where are you?" Was her mother's greeting. Sue Clearwater was nothing if not direct.

Leah pondered on whether or not she should say anything.

"I'm at the airport." When would there be a right time to tell her mother? There would never be one.

"The airport? What are you doing there?"

Leah sighed deeply. "I'm leaving?" The words were stated softly, almost a whisper.

"What? Leah I can't hear you?"

"I'm leaving!" This time she was louder, firmer.

"No…"

"Yes. I'm leaving today."

"How could you be so selfish?!" Her mother yelled into the phone.

Leah in no way thought her mother would take the news of her leaving well especially since Leah was delivering it to her so late in the game. But Leah knew if anyone had been told any sooner than her being at the airport or actually out of the country that she would never get away and she desperately wanted to get away.

Leah took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Mom, I need this. I know you will not understand right now, but one day you'll get why I need to do this. I'll call you when I get where I'm going, bye."

Leah hung up before Sue could say a word.

Before she shoved her phone back into its case, she checked the time. It was exactly 12pm. She still had one hour before she the flight. She still needed her ticket, her baggage needed to be checked and she needed to go through customs.

She looked around herself, trying to figure out where the ticket line might be

"Tickets, tickets…vending machine?"

Leah eyed the vending machine sign that was next to the restroom sign and smiled. It couldn't hurt to make a little detour (she was already right there since Sue had called her just before she passed the two), get a snack for her carry on and maybe a short trip to the bathroom.

This couldn't be simple either.

When Leah entered the little hallway that that contained the bathrooms and the vending machines she was met be the whimpers of a little girl with dark skin, bright brown eyes and a head full of bushy hair.

Leah immediately went to the girl and kneeled before her. "Are you lost sweetie?"

The little girl, who's cheeks wet with tears, nodded before quickly stating, "I don know weh I am. I want mi madda an mi fadda."

Leah resisted giggling at the girl's cute accent and wiped her wet cheeks gently with her thumbs instead; they were the chubbiest things Leah had ever seen.

"It's going to be okay."

Leah didn't think twice before she leaned in and scooped the girl up into her arms.

"I'll find them no matter what."

Leah carried the girl outside of the restroom/vending machine area and began to continue walking up the way she had been before Sue had found her.

She didn't make it more than twenty feet before she spotted a man and a woman who looked like they were losing their minds.

"Mama! Papa!" The little girl yelled alerting the two.

Leah immediately let the girl down and she ran straight into their arms. Leah watched the scene with a smile on her face. The man and the woman, obviously the little girl's parents, hugged the girl tightly and kissed her face all over. They looked as though the never wanted to let the girl go again. When they looked up toward Leah, they looked at her as though she were an angel sent from heaven.

"Miss!" The woman called out. She had the same dark skin and kinky hair that the girl did.

Leah walked toward the group slowly and when she was just a couple feet away she stopped. "Yes?"

"You found her?"

Leah nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The woman stated as she pulled the Leah into a tight hug.

Leah's eyes widened in surprise. She definitely was not expecting that. A thank you sure but I bear hug, no definitely no.

When the woman pulled back, Leah smiled at her. "It was no problem, I'm very happy that I could help."

The man, who had caramel colored skin but the same bright brown eyes as the girl, offered her a warm smile in return. "We are very grateful…"

"Leah, Leah Clearwater."

"Thank you, Leah." Both the man and woman stated at once.

The little girl, who was now standing beside her father, smiled up at Leah. "Thank you Le-ah!"

Leah smiled back at the girl and bent to tweak the girl's nose causing her to giggle. "You're very welcome-."

"Davina! D-A-V-I-N-A!" The little girl interrupted.

Leah laughed. "Very pretty name Davina."

"I'm Wesley and this is my wife Sharon."

"It's very nice to meet you all."

"And where are you headed Leah?"

Wesley cocked his head at his wife. "Must you be so nosey woman?"

"Like you aren't either?" Sharon challenged.

Leah smiled, amused. "It's fine. I'm going over to Canada. Trying to start anew."

"Then why not to Jamaica? Our pack would love you as our own."

Leah's eyes widened. "P-pack?"

This time Wesley spoke. "You are a wolf aren't you?"

"Obviously she is Wes, I can smell it on her."

Leah nodded slowly. "I am." Leah was slightly dazed. If Sharon could smell it on her that meant she was a female wolf that meant Davina could be as well. In that moment so many questions began to run through Leah's mind. Leah's train of thought was broken by Sharon speaking once again.

"Then why not Jamaica? As I said our pack would treat you as our own."

Before Leah could answer, she felt a buzzing come from her phone again. "One moment please." She pulled her phone out and damn near tossed the phone when she saw who was calling.

Sam.

Sam was calling her phone. He never called her phone unless he couldn't reach Seth and he needed to relay important pack info. That meant Sue had told him about her being at the airport.

She looked up from the phone damn near seething but then her eyes fell on Davina. The little girl was still smiling at her.

Suddenly everything became very simple.

She didn't want to be in La Push, she couldn't do it anymore.

She was going to miss her flight to Canada. She still needed to get her ticket, get her baggage checked and go through customs and she had less than an hour to do so.

So why not?

"Yes."

Wesley raised an eyebrow. "You'll come to Jamaica with us?"

Leah smiled widely. Her heart was beating quickly and she felt excited and jittery. "Yes." She stated again. "I need to get a new ticket and what not but yes I want to come with you all."

Sharon smiled. "You heard the girl Wes, she needs a new ticket. Let's get on with it."

Wesley smiled at Leah. "Are you sure? I mean my wife's a crazy woman." He yelped when Sharon elbowed his side. "Come on dear, it's true."

"Is not!" Then she turned to Leah. "Come child, grab Davina's hand and follow us to the ticket line. We'll get you a new one."

"Really? You'll buy me a new ticket?"

Wesley chuckled. "We invited you along Leah and besides it's no problem to us."

Leah was amazed. "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem Leah," Sharon stated as they began to walk toward the ticket line. "Now come along."

Leah smiled and took Davina's tiny hand in her own.

Davina looked up at her with a bright smile on her face. "You're coming home with us?"

"Yes, I'm going home with you."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long but school has been pretty crazy. As always I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review :)!

*Also I may edited this way too quickly so there may be a couple of mistakes.

*Sam and Emily's first born plus other pack kids are mentioned once in the main story in chap 4 (I think) and this kind of hints at Leah's apathy towards their growing families.


	11. WiW: AN 2

Hey guys,

So I've decided to take down part 3 and redo it now. I want things to be less vague and more clear. So give me til about Sunday (or before) and I should have something up.

Thanks for your patience,

Huck


	12. Supp 2- All

**A/N:** Okay I lied this is way before Sunday but I figured that I should fix it sooner rather than later. So here is all three parts. Each have been slightly revised and changed a little bit. They will stay in the combined state and all of the individual ones will be deleted. I tried to make the ending of Part 3 a lot clearer than it was the last time. I hope you guys like/enjoy it.

Shadowcub: lmao at the first part and the kinky part is just how I describe my own curls and other black people curls. Just google kinky hair and you'll get what I mean.

And here is all the relevant info:

2 years later= Two years after the events of the story and one years after Leah and David's wedding.

A little Black River Wolf history:

*Note: This background is a combination of real things and my own ideas.

-combination of Taino and African maroon ancestry and culture.

Taino side believed in a type of skin walker. A skin walker is one who can shape shift into other living things including human beings (if memory serves correct). They still possess their human cognitive abilities and such. They just change shape.

Maroon side believed in specific animal spirit guardians. Warriors were believed to be able to change into a specific animal guardian. They did not possess human cognitive ability; when they change they possess the brain and instinct of the animal they become. When they fall asleep they change back.

When the two groups blended together they became specific wolf shifters who possessed their human brains after the shift but retained some animal instinct (some more than others).

The wolf pack is modeled after the Ethiopian wolf. *Note: In regards to the actual slave trade to the caribeans, Ethiopia was not involved. Do not trust my history, seriously AP World and I only half-way got along.

-Shifter/Wolves are considered two spirited. They hold the spirit of the human being and the spirit of the wolf. Wolves are either considered a perfect balance between the two (the norm) or a split. A split can be either dominant in the direction of the human spirit or the wolf spirit.

-Shifters/Wolves can be born as the wolf but it is not very common and they will shift to human form shortly after birth.

-Shifting starts very young. The youngest age recorded is 3. They kids learn to control their animal selves very early.

-Shifter/Wolf gene is a dominant trait. If a human and a wolf have a child it will be wolf but it will automatically be a split in the direction of the human spirit.

-Alpha's come in male and female pairs- whether the two are a mating pair or not.

So now that we're all done with that, happy reading :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

**Part One:**

They say that there are five stages of grief.

They say that at first we deny. It didn't happen or it didn't happen as it really did.

They say that next we are angry. That when it hits, that we can't stand it. There's a fire burning inside and nothing can put it out. But eventually, eventually it will die.

They say that after that we are more humble. We bargain with reality and of course we lose.

They say that when we finally can no longer revise events, when the anger inside has cooled and when we realize that we have lost that we become depressed. We sink in an abyss of sadness.

And then when the sadness clears, finally, finally we have peace. We accept that what is will be and we live again.

They say that there are five stages of grief but for a Quileute werewolf there are only two.

Denial.

Anger.

Denial begins long before the moment of grief is defined.

The first moments of denial happen all at once.

The first occurs on First Beach.

Embry Call sits before a mini-bonfire staring into the confused and bewildered eyes of the 16 year old girl sitting across from him. She peeked at him staring at her twice before whispering something to Leah. The older female was standing on her feet in no time. Cursing him. He ignored her; he only stared at the very confused Davina.

He denies her confusion and explains it away. She's confused now, he thinks, but later when it's all explained she'll be excited about their future together. He believes this. He truly does.

The second occurs at the Uley House

When Leah stands before him, her face so close to his, and says with a tone as cold as ice "She's mine." On the outside he stays completely silent but on the inside he's laughing, he doesn't believe her. He denies her truth. Because Davina is his, isn't she? Isn't she? He believes this too. Really he does.

The third moment is at the old Clearwater family home.

At dinner when Davina stands before most of the Quileute pack and declares that she belongs to no one. He denies her. She is wrong. She belongs to him. And he believes this as well, he believes this more than anything.

The real denial doesn't hit until he's begin driven away from William Fairchild International airport several days later.

Embry is dragged away by Sam and Emily at Sue's instruction. He does not want to leave without Davina by his side. He does not care what Leah says or even what the girl's own parents say. He just wants her with him and the further away she goes the more he hurts the more he wants her close. So begins his new state of denial.

By the time He, Sam, and Emily arrive at La Push and have the elders assembled at the Uley house, Embry has convinced himself that Sue will come through the door with Davina close behind.

Embry squirms as he sits on one of the sofas in Sam and Emily's living room. He barely hears Sam explaining things to the elders.

"We met the alphas of the pack at the airport. They are the girl's parents and they refused to listen to reason." Sam explains to Old Quil. "At this point I don't know what's going on." Sam bows his head sadly. "I think Sue let her go."

Old Quil looked at the Quileute pack leader sadly. "I think the same. Embry will suffer greatly."

Embry tenses at Sam and Old Quil's words but quickly loosens up. He knows, just knows, Sue will bring Davina back to him.

But it's not to be.

When Sue finally walks through the front door, several hours have passed (it's almost dark out) and pack members and elders have been in and out of the Uley house.

Of course she is alone.

Old Quil looks to Sue almost with a concerned expression painting his face. "Where have you been Sue? It's been hours and Embry is suffering."

Sue does not even bother explaining herself; she just jumps right in. "Davina has gone home with her pack and family. She is where she belongs. I spoke to her parents, Leah and her older brother after they landed a couple of hours ago. Le-."

Sam looked at Sue completely shocked. "You spoke to them? You spoke to them and did not even bother to notify me?!"

Sue did not even look toward Sam, she just continued speaking as if Sam had never even interrupted her. "Her parents state that not only are they the acting alpha pair of the Black River pack but that Davina is a their minor child and they make decisions regarding her. They ban Embry Call and all members of the La Push pack from Black River and the surrounding parishes with the support of the other pack alphas in Jamaica. They do not threaten violence against anyone here they just wish to protect Davina and give her choice. They do not believe anyone here gives a damn about her and they are right."

Now Old Quil and Billy Black both looked shocked.

"They banned the pack from Jamaica?" Billy asked incredulously.

Leah had told Sue that they would ignore the part about Davina. Sue prayed that Leah would not be right; of course the pack proved her wrong.

"And Leah allowed this?" Sam cut in, yelling at Sue. "She made it so not even her own brother could visit her?!"

Sue sighed, she really did not want to contemplate the state of her children's relationship right now. "Yes. Leah is the future alpha female of the Black River pack. She supports her family and pack in any decision they make. She believes that this is the right decision to make."

"Alpha female?" Emily questioned. She still couldn't believe her cousin was getting married.

"In Jamaica the leaders of a pack are the alpha male and the alpha female, they apparently hold an equal position in regards to duties involving the pa-."

"Davina?" Embry called out. He couldn't stand all of the talking anymore. He needed her and talking wasn't getting her.

Sue turned to Embry reluctantly. "What about her, Embry? She's home with her family where she belongs."

"No!" He shouts. "What about what she wants?"

Sue looks at him and shakes her head. "I don't think you've been listening, Embry. She does not want you or to be here in La Push. She wants her parents, her brother, her soon to be sister, her aunts, her uncles, her cousins." Sue takes a deep breath. "Leah says…Leah thinks…Leah is sure that Davina is her own. She belongs to no one."

Embry denies. She belongs to him.

Sue sighed again. She felt for him, she really did. She had watched him grow from a tiny boy running around the reservation to a grown man who helped protect them. But this cannot be fixed, this is not right. "I'm sorry Embry. I know that the imprint is demanding but Davina does not want to be here and she does not have to be…Please let the girl be, let her go."

Embry stares at Sue's resolute face and suddenly all denial is gone. Suddenly he is filled with rage, a slow burning rage. He wants to break something, to destroy.

And he does.

He rips into Sam and Emily's couch with force. Tearing at it until white cotton spills out everywhere.

He does not even hear his name being yelled; he just rips and tears and growls as he does so.

When he can't rip into the couch anymore he looks toward the door, ready to shift and run out into the woods. He doesn't, instead he drops to his knees and howls out Davina's name. Sam and Emily surround him, trying to comfort him as he wails her name over and over again.

Sue cannot take it; she backs away from them before turning and heading quickly out of the front door of the Uley house.

* * *

**Part Two:**

**Two Years Later**

The years have not treated Embry Call very well. After being filled with rage he is back to denial. He believes there is hope.

There is none.

**Black River, St Elizabeth, Jamaica**

It's sunny out and most of the Black River pack (and others from around Black River of course) have found themselves at Calabash Bay. It's a good time for all involved. The adults lounge on blankets and chairs while the teens and younger children run along the sand and splash in the water. There is nothing but smiles, laughter, and chatting going on.

Everyone is enjoying themselves and no one in the pack notices the interlopers on the beach.

Not until it's too late that is.

Embry Call had waited for this moment for years. The first year he had let his grief and heartache swallow him but then during the second year he realized he could have power in this situation. That he could take control.

It only took one trip to Sue and Charlie's house when they were out to find Leah's address. The next steps, getting a passport and purchasing flight tickets, were easily done. It only took time and money. He wouldn't say that he had plenty of either of those but he would pay anything to see his imprint again.

Nothing mattered now though, he was here.

Well not at first.

Embry had gone to the Georges' home first. But they were not there. He was almost glad for that; he did not want to cause a huge scene and ruin his chances of getting near Davina. Then he glanced passed the local high school but didn't see any kids at all. An elderly local saw his confusion and made the point to inform him that the children were out for holiday and that most were now hanging around town or at the local beaches.

Embry was very thankful for the information. The word beach had lit up his face. He was sure now that she would be there. He had to be because he really did not know where else to look.

And sure enough she was there.

He spotted her walking along the water's edge. She was dressed in a long blue skirt, a black bikini top and she was barefoot. On her hip she carried a tan female pup with a head full of black curls. The curious little creature, a toddler no older than two, was tangling its fingers in her long, dark, kinky hair. Swarming around her legs were four other young children. All of them were reaching toward a purple sack full of candy in her hands. Davina's dark eyes gleamed happily as she looked down at the children and she laughed softly at them.

Embry smiled at the sight. For a second he imagined that the pup on her hip and the little children surrounding her were his. That she was his wife and that they were family.

The moment ended as soon as it began.

"Toby!" Davina yelped as a tall dark boy with short dreads pushed by her, knocking the sack full of candy out of her hands.

The boy turned back to Davina as he ran and stuck his tongue out. When the boy turned back around he promptly crashed into a furious Embry.

"Wha-?" The boy yelped as the older man shoved at him.

Embry pushed the boy down into the sand. "You should watch where you're going!" He growled out as he looked down at the boy. He looked as though he were about to punch him.

Sam, who had been long forgotten by Embry, grabbed him by the shoulders. "Stop Embry!" He called out as he tried to pull his friend back from the boy who was the current target of his anger.

Davina who had been struggling to balance the toddler on her hip and pick up the candy sack, looked up immediately. Her shocked eyes met Embry's as Sam hauled him back away from Toby.

"Leah!" She immediately called out.

When Leah reached her (with lightning speed, quick that woman is!), Davina didn't even bother with speaking she just pointed in the direction of Embry and Sam.

Leah's face fell. She could not believe her eyes. When David came up beside the two he could not believe it either.

"We ban them and they still show up."

Leah offered her husband a weary smile. "I told you they were thick headed."

When Embry and Sam approached everyone was very tense.

"What part of ban don't you understand?" Leah questioned.

Sam looked at Leah and spoke sternly. "Leah, I do not answer to you."

Leah did not back down, she looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "I stand as Alpha female of this pack. You answer to me."

"But I thought her pare-."

This time David cut in. "My parents have stepped down."

"And they left you two in charge?" Sam looked incredulous.

David shrugged. "What can I say? They want to retire in peace. They sit on the elder's council now and help with guiding us."

"Wel-." Sam tried again.

"What brings you here?" Leah asked cutting him off.

"We're here to reason with you."

Emily.

Leah should have known that Emily wouldn't stay back in La Push.

"Hello Emily."

Beside her, Leah could hear Davina groan.

"Why can't you people leave me the hell alone?!" Davina looked to Embry, her eyes were piercing. "I. Do. Not. Want. You. In. My. Life. Go the hell away!"

The toddler in Davina's arms began to cry. The other members of the pack began to look over at the scene and wander near.

Among them was a wolf called Isaac. Like Leah he joined the pack as an adult. The man was nearly 7ft tall and very dark. He had no hair on his head, a thin beard and moustache and dark, almost black eyes. His imposing form eyed the three interlopers as he stood on the edge of the group. He was soon joined by Javi and Julia, the twin wolves with tan skin, black hair and friendly light brown eyes.

Katrina, the petite wolf with caramel colored skin, long black curly hair and sparkling green eyes, was the first to come over. She always made her presence known.

"What in the world is going on?" Katrina stated as soon as stepped into the little half circle the six had made.

"The La Push wolves decided to pay us a visit." David informed her. His eyes did not leave the three standing before him.

She scowled. "Well get the fuck out!"

"Thank you." Davina and Leah both stated.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've waited two long years and I refuse to allow you to keep me away from her any longer."

Davina looked at Embry angrily but she did not speak a word. She hitched the toddler higher up on her hip and then walked away from the group. They all watched her, Embry especially.

She walked until she reached Toby. The forgotten boy was currently sitting in the sand a little dazed and very confused. Davina reached a hand toward him and offered him an apologetic smile. He smiled back at her and took her hand.

When Toby was up the two began to walk down the beach together, still holding hands. They were soon followed by Jasmine and Mark, two 16 year old wolves from the pack, who ran across the beach to meet them. The two skipped around Davina and Toby, laughing and poking the two as well as the toddler. Soon Davina and Toby were laughing along with their friends.

Embry did not look happy. He stared at Davina and Toby's entwined hands and growled.

"Cool it!" Katrina growled back at him. "She is her own person and she can do whatever the hell she wants with whomever the hell she wants! As long as she always takes my baby with her that is."

Sam and Emily looked at one another confused; Embry did not even hear a word she said as he continued to stare.

Leah and David laughed.

"Do you ever have that baby with you?" David asked. "I swear I see that child on my sister's hip more than I see her on yours!"

"And your husband downright runs from her!" Leah stated as she laughed.

"Runs? Ha! That man's like the flash, if you mention Leonora's name he's there one second and then gone the next!"

Leah started laughing harder.

"Oh laugh it up you two! But wait until you have your own, then we'll see who's running from their pups!"

"But Leah can't have children." Emily stated boldly as the three laughed.

All laughter stopped. Leah, David and Katrina just turned and stared at Emily. For a moment they had forgotten the three interlopers even existed

While David and Leah froze, Leah's fertility issues were a private matter they wished to keep to themselves, Katrina was pissed.

"Are you serious? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Katrina spat at Emily angrily, then she turned back to David and Leah. "I can't even. I'm going to let you guys deal with this trash before I end up mauling somebody." Katrina gave a playful courtesy and then stated, "See ya later, Sir and Madam Alpha."

"Ugh, stop calling us that." Leah called out as Katrina ran back to the blanket she and her husband, Marvin, had been sharing.

"You all need to stop playing around. There is a serious matter at hand and it needs to be dealt with appropriately." Sam stated authoritatively.

"Yes my husband is correct. We need to be reasonable about this situation." Emily said as she wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder trying to look like the united front the two would never be.

Embry remained quiet, he wasn't stupid enough to realize that most of what he said pissed Leah off even more.

Leah and David both rolled their eyes. "We already dealt with this." They both stated at once.

"But you are right. We need to talk about this because obviously you guys just do not understand and you need to, you really do." Leah stated and then she looked to David. "We should call a meeting at the main house."

David smiled at her. "Good idea."

Sam, Emily, and Embry looked very confused.

Leah smirked at them. "Don't worry, everything will or at least it needs to be cleared up soon."

* * *

That afternoon Leah and David called a meeting at the George family home between themselves, the former pack alphas, an elder from the pack and the three interlopers. Of course some members of the pack were floating around.

They all met in the George's large formal dining room.

In the room was a large, long rectangular dining table made of glass and that sat at least twenty people. The chairs that when to the table were cream colored with black legs. Against the wall to the left of the table was a large cream chest filled with vases and dishes. Between the large windows, that allowed the sunlight (or moonlight depending on the time of day) to flood into the room, were framed pictures of the George family and the rest of the pack.

Seating on the left side of the dining table was Sam, Emily and Embry in that order and across from them sat Leah, David, Wesley, Sharon, Katrina and Abigail, one of the oldest members of the pack. The elder had wrinkly brown skin, white hair and large black eyes. She looked at the three across from her indifferently. She did not care for their presence but they did not matter much to her.

Around the room were Isaac, Javi, Julia, a young long dreaded wolf named Peter and another wolf around Leah's age named Shay. Isaac and Javi hung out by the archway that served as an entrance way to the dining room. While Julia and Peter stood by one of the large windows together and Shay leaned against the cream chest. Their eyes were on the three strangers as well.

"Davina's 18 birthday is in a couple of days." Wesley states. Confusion paints the three interlopers faces. "She will shift and take her walk."

"Walk?" Embry asked. He did not want Davina to go anywhere

Abigail took over, her eyes bore into Embry's as she spoke and he damn near shrunk back from her. "On a pup's 18th birthday, they are sent on a walk. It is a spiritual journey of sorts where they are made to find themselves and their wolf. She will jump from Lover's Leap, only a jump a wolf could survive, and take off into the world from there."

"And why are you telling us this?" Sam asked.

Abigail penetrating gaze went from Embry to Sam within seconds. "I'm telling you this, _boy_, because this thing," she gestured her hands around wildly at the word thing. "ya doing is stressing out the girl. It is not how one should be sent off on a walk. You're ruining it for Davina."

"I don't understand what you're getting at." Embry stated. "I wouldn't ruin anything for Davina."

"She's telling you to get over yourselves." Leah stated bluntly. Abigail smiled at the young alpha female; she liked Leah quite a bit. "Look I get it's an imprint and you all believe that an imprint should be even when the one who is imprinted on is very adamant about not being a part of it. But this is not about any of us or Embry it's about Davina and her journey into adulthood and herself and you all are hurting that. Embry is hurting that because he refuses to listen to her and let her be."

"I would never hurt her." Embry cried. "Never!"

"Then be what I want and go away."

Everyone in the room looked toward Davina standing in the dining room archway. Leonora, the toddler from the beach, was sleeping in her arms.

"Please listen to me for once. I do not want any of you here. I want to enjoy my birthday and say goodbye to my pack and family in peace."

"But…" Embry whined.

Davina looked at Embry's pleading eyes and faltered. She would never be trapped in this, never.

She walked toward him slowly and when she stood beside him she removed one of hands from the sleeping pup and took one of his hands in hers.

Everyone in the room watched the scene quietly. Emily and Sam with lots of hope.

"Embry Call, I want you to go home. I want you to go home and find someone you can grow to love and build a life with. I want you to go far away from me and never come back."

"Is it the boy?" Embry muttered. Someone had to be keeping her from him. He refused to believe that she just did not want him.

Davina looked confused. "Toby? He's my friend, I love him but not like that. I'll never feel for anyone that way." She gave a long sigh. "I need you to leave, I need you leave and never come back. Go home, please."

"Is that what you truly want?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"No!" He growled out loudly; she (and everyone else in the room) jumped back surprised.

"No?" Davina questioned, Embry could barely nod before she screeched out: "NO?! YOU DON'T OWN ME! NOBODY DOES!"

The toddler in her arms awoke crying. Davina immediately handed the baby over the table to Katrina who promptly gave the child to Leah. David gave Katrina a smug look and she scowled at him. The playful moment didn't last though.

"NOBODY OWNS ME!" Davina shouted once more. "NOBODY. ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!"

Something in Embry snapped. "I own you! You belong to me!"

All of the Black River wolves in the room stood.

Abigail once again laid her penetrating gaze upon Embry's face, he immediately shrunk back. "You own nothing, boy, nothing." Her voice was low and hard.

"It's time for you to leave." Wesley began.

"No." Embry protested weakly, eyeing the angry, scowling Davina as he did so.

"Now." Sharon stated firmly.

Emily and Sam stood at once, Embry tried to remain seated but was pulled up and away by Sam.

As they left, being escorted by Isaac alone, Emily stated. "We really need to have a serious talk about this." Then they were gone.

"Damn she's a piece of work!" Katrina stated after they left.

"There is definitely something seriously wrong with that woman." Julia stated.

Leah, who was rocking Leonora in her arms, nodded. "Tell me about it."

"This is a mess."

Everyone looked to Davina again. Her mother and father walked over to her, both placing a hand on either of their daughter's cheeks.

"It will be fine honey." Sharon said gently.

Wesley nodded, smiling softly at his daughter. "Your mother is right, we will fix this. It will all work out for the best."

Leah gave her a smile as well. "They're right Dav, it's going to be alright."

Davina looked around at the faces smiling at her in the room, her pack, her family. She smiled back at them. "I believe you. I know that things will be okay.

* * *

**Part 3:**

"Happeepee birf-a Daavii!"

Davina smiled as Katrina released Leonora from her arms and the little pup came running across the beach to her. As soon as the little girl reached her, Davina scooped her up into her arms and nuzzled her hair.

"Hi Lil Lee!"

Davina was very happy. It came as a surprise to her. The last couple of days leading up to her birthday had been a bit stressful with Embry practically stalking her wherever she went. He was even here now, on the other side of the beach away from her celebrating family with Sam and Emily. She did not want him around and his presence made her very uncomfortable but she was not going to let him ruin her day.

Today is her 18th birthday and that night she would begin her walk by jumping off of Lover's Leap. Her family was gathered here on the beach for her, to celebrate her right of passage and entrance into adulthood. She deserved to be happy today and she would be.

She wasted no time in joining her family in the celebration.

After greeting Leonora, Davina headed straight over to Katrina and her husband Marvin. Near the two was Leah, David, and Isaac.

"Look at Ms. Davi on her big 18th!" Isaac said smiling. Then he widened his eyes in mock shock. "Oh, but I didn't realize that she'd had a pup so soon."

"Yes, I too did not realize my young, beautiful 18 year old sister had a pup either." David said as he looked at Katrina pointedly. "Ow!" He yelped as Katrina's elbow met his side.

Katrina scowled. "That's what you get for being an ass David." She looked to Davina with a smile. "Happy birthday Davi! 18 is a wonderful time."

Davina smiled back. "Thanks Kat!"

Leah smiled proudly at Davina. "Happy birthday Dav! I can't believe it, it was just yes-."

"You're more emotional than Sharon and Wesley!" Katrina said cutting Leah off.

Leah smacked Katrina playfully. "Oh shut it! I'm having this moment!" Leah turned back to Davina and rested a hand gently on her cheek. "I love you kid. I've known you for 14 years. I've played with you, snuggled you, walked you to school, bathed you, wiped boogers from your face, everything! I love you and I'm going to miss you when you leave." Leah was tearing up a little.

Davina offered Leah a big watery smile. "I love you too Leah and I'd hug you if Katrina's baby wasn't always in my arms."

David gave Katrina a look and Katrina rolled her eyes.

"I see Leah's getting emotional again."

"You thought she wouldn't?"

"Mama, Papa!" Davina called as she turned to face the older woman and man.

"Davi, happy birthday!" Said both of her parents.

Davina had not seen or spoken to her parents the morning of birthday since they had left before she woke to help the other pack members set up things on the beach. She was happy to see them both; it was the last day she would for a long time.

"Thanks!"

Sharon looked over at Katrina. "We'd love to hug our daughter but for some reason she's always carrying a pup on her hip."

Katrina looked away from her and the rest of the group laughed.

"Uh, I don't want to spoil things," Isaac began. "but what is going on with that?" He gestured towards the three strangers at the end of the beach away from the area where the pack was hanging out.

"Fools!" Leah scoffed. "They still won't listen even when it's coming from the source."

"His wife sucks balls." Katrina added.

"I want this to end." Davina stated quietly.

"We could give them a little Jamaican justice." Isaac suggested.

Wesley shook his head. "There will be no violence. I promised Sue that when spoke after the airport incident and when she came for the wedding."

"We issued a ban." Said Julie as she stepped into the little side group.

"And they reuse to follow it." Finished Javi.

The twin wolves, as well as the rest of the pack, did not like the disrespect that the La Push wolves were showing.

"We are going to finish this." Sharon stated firmly.

Leah nodded. "Today, now."

"Give Leonora to me Davi." Katrina stated. The toddler was immediately placed in her arms.

"Finally." David muttered and he promptly received a slap. "Ow!"

Wesley looked to Leah. "Do you have this…Madam Alpha."

Leah smiled at the old Alpha. "Yes."

Leah took Davina hand and the two walked toward Embry, Sam and Emily.

When they reached the area of the beach where the three were sitting, Emily was the first to speak.

"Have you all finally decided to be reasonable about this?"

Before Leah could speak, Davina did.

"Yes."

Embry perked up immediately. He stood ready to walk to his imprint.

"Nobody owns me."

Embry faltered.

Emily shook her head. "Now wai-."

"Quiet!" Davina yelled. When Sam made to speak she gave him a fierce glare. "Don't you even think about it." She took a deep breath. "This is my life and I will decide what I want to do with it. Tonight I leave to take my walk. I leave my family for however long it takes for me to learn me. I will be happy today and you will leave. You leave.

"I-I can't…" Embry stated quietly.

"You will." Davina said firmly. "I want to believe that under all of this bullshit there's a person who actually realizes what he's doing is wrong. Because this is wrong."

"No." Embry argued.

Davina stared at him, her eyes were cold and hard. "You mean nothing me. You are nothing to me. I do not belong to anyone, except those I choose to give myself to. I do not choose you."

Embry moaned, he felt like he was breaking him inside.

He tried to deny. But she was saying it.

He wanted be angry. To feel rage. But he couldn't, not at her.

"Why?" He wailed.

"Because I am Davina Alexandra George and I belong to no one." She stated firmly and proudly. "Go home and leave me the hell alone."

Davina did not even bother to wait for a response, she just turned and pulled Leah along with her. They headed back down the beach toward their celebrating family.

* * *

That night the Black River pack stood along Lover's Leap. The pack lined each side of the cliff and in the center Davina stood with Abigail, the eldest wolf in the pack. The only light was that from candles held in the pack member's hands and the stars in the sky above.

"Tonight we are gathered here to send Davina, daughter of Sharon and Wesley George, on her walk. On this journey she will find balance within the spirit she was born to. She was born the wolf and a two-spirit split toward the wolf." Abigail stated.

Davina who was in her wolf form, her tan, lean body looked sleek in the moonlight, listened intently. That last part had made her raise her head with pride.

Her mother was a two spirit split toward the human as well as her brother and even Leah. Her father a balanced spirit. She was one of the few in her immediate family and pack to be a split toward the wolf and it meant a lot to her. It meant freedom to her.

"Davina will jump from Lover's Leap in the wolf form and into the sea. The water is her baptism, she will be born anew. From there she will start her walk." Abigail looked toward Sharon and Wesley. "It is time to say goodbye."

Sharon and Wesley walked over to Davina and each placed a hand on her body. "We love you, we will always love you." They said and then they stepped back.

Then Davina was off running toward the railing before the edge of the cliff.

The wolves around her began to shout her name with joy; Leah, as well as the girl's parents, did so with tears in her eyes. Who knew when the girl would be back?

Embry Call, the wolf who should not have been there at this special celebration for the young wolf, could not believe his eyes. They were going to let her jump. Off of a cliff.

He didn't hesitate run out of his hiding place and to take off along the cliff after Davina; he didn't care that she was not fragile, that she was a wolf too and could survive it.

He thought that if he stopped her, saved her, that she would come with him willingly. That she would stop telling him to go home.

He didn't reach her though. He barely touched the tip of her tail before Isaac, Javi and David grabbed and pulled him back.

"Davina!" He screamed as they held him back.

Davina didn't hear him, all she heard was the wind in her ears and the shouts of her pack members calling her name out joyfully. She let her body go limp and quietly gave herself to the wolf and to the world.

She shifted to human form as soon as she hit the water. And as she went under it was just as Abigail said. It was like she was being baptized by the sea; the washing of the waves over her skin cleansed her. Made her feel life she was starting her life anew.

For the few, precious seconds that she remained under water she prayed for freedom for herself and for Embry too.

When her head broke through the surface of the water she was smiling. A top the cliff Embry, who was still being held by David, Javi, and Isaac, felt something snap inside of him. It was like a weight had been lifted. He smiled as well.

Suddenly both felt very free.

"Goodbye, Davina." Embry whispered.

Tomorrow Embry would go home (Emily of course would not be happy at all) and Davina would be off wherever running with the wind in her fur and the Earth under foot.

* * *

**A/N:** So here is the new ending and all of the revised parts. As always I hoped you guys enjoyed reading and please review. If you have any questions I will try to answer them the best way I can and as quickly as possible.

Well see ya around and thanks for reading,

Huck


End file.
